Something More?
by TheCrazyRonnie
Summary: Jaime never really talked to anyone on the Team and stayed hidden while Cassie is the exact opposite, outgoing and joyful. All she wanted was to be friends with him, to know what he was like. What happens when some deeper feelings start to develop between the two? Will jealousy break their new found friendship? And what happens when Cassie's life might be in danger?
1. The Start Of a Beautiful Friendship

**Hey, I just got obsessed with Blue Beetle and Wonder Girl. I don't know why, they're barely ever together but they're two of my favorite rookies. And there are so few fics about them that I just wrote this. Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 1: This Is The Start Of a Beautiful Friendship

"Jaime!" Blue Beetle heard his name being called out; he looked up from his laptop screen. There, at the frame of the doorway, stood Cassie Sandsmark, wearing orange mini shorts and…a golden bikini top?

Cassie walked towards him once she saw Jaime looking at her. He was sitting on the stool of the bar, using his laptop, which looked about ten years old. She went to the other side of the counter and put her forearms on table and leaned forward. But at that time, Blue Beetle was already back into whatever he was doing with his dinosaur of a computer.

She didn't care though, they were both rookies but Jaime barely talked to anyone on the Team, she wasn't even quite sure if she and him were acquaintances. So the night before, she decided to get to know the Team a little better. And why not start with the person you know the least? Heck, she didn't even know where he lived when he didn't stay at Mount Justice.

So there she was, hoping that a simple smile would let her become friends with her teammate.

But before she could say anything, Jaime was already apparently getting tired of her being there, "What do you want Cassie?" he asked impatiently and didn't look away from the screen.

The demigod took in her surprise and smiled, "The others and I are going at the beach. I was wondering if you wanted to tag along." She said, as sweetly as she possibly could.

Jaime took his eyes off of the screen and stared at the blond girl with an _Are you seriously asking me that right now _face. With that Cassie's smile turned into a frown.

No, she would not give up. She will become friends with Jaime Reyes if it was the last thing she did! So she put the grin back on and said, "Come on, Jaime!" she stood up strait and started bouncing on her toes, "It will be fun!" her blue eyes were filled with joy and her smile was huge on her face.

Jaime sighed; he thought about it but pushed the thought away almost immediately. Going to the beach meant taking off his shirt, he didn't really care about that part but when he would, everyone would see the scarab. He couldn't afford that. And the only one on the Team who knew about his scarab was most likely Nightwing and Superboy, and the clone didn't give a shit. But everyone else… they already thought he was a freak because he talked to himself so much…

_Thanks a lot, Scarab_, he thought.

_You are welcome_, the scarab replied suddenly, _Although, I do not know what you are referring to._

Jaime grunted; he was really getting tired of that machine thing on his freaking spine. "_Dios mio!_ I was being sarcastic you idiot!" he accidentally said out loud.

Cassie stared at Jaime, wondering if he was talking to her or to himself again.

Blue Beetle's eyes grew big as he realized he had just talked out loud, _again_. But apparently, Cassie was just waiting for his answer. Of course he wanted to go swimming, but that stupid scarab would be out in the open, people would think he was even more of a freak. He sighed in defeat. "No thanks, Cassie." He said and then stared at her, she looked…disappointed? Then he started feeling bad for the girl, she was probably being friendly, the person she was and he didn't want to kill her mood because he rejected her offer. So he added a little: "But thanks for asking." And as well as a small smile that he only let so very few people see.

Inside, Cassie was disappointed that Jaime had rejected her, but when she saw the smile he put on. She was jumping up and down, on the inside of course. That was the first time he had smiled at her. _At least that's something_, she thought.

Yet, she felt like she should do more. She got that far; why not continue while they were already there? So she walked around the counter, pulled out another stool and sat down beside Jaime, "What are you looking at?" she asked him.

He raised an eyebrow, wondering if she seriously wanted to know what he was doing on a laptop that was half dead. But when he looked at her eyes, they looked genuine. She really wanted to know what he was doing.

Jaime sighed, "I'm studying." He simply said.

_Now we're getting somewhere_, Cassie thought, "About what?" she asked him eagerly.

The boy rolled his eyes, "About the Justice League." He answered, barely making a full sentence.

This time, she was getting interested, "Why?" she asked, just as eagerly as before.

_Damn, why is this girl asking so many questions_? He thought.

_I do not know. Perhaps she is merely curious is all_, the scarab said.

"Shut up!" he yelled, facing Cassie.

Wonder girl's eyes looked defeated. He didn't want to yell at her, not for the second time in five minutes.

"No! I'm sorry," Jaime said, apologetically, "I didn't mean to upset you. I just…" he let out a deep breath, "I was just talking to myself again."

But this time, Cassie didn't smile or show any signs of her normal cheerfulness. This just made him feel even guiltier.

And just as Cassie was turning on her seat, ready to jump off and go to the beach, Jaime caught her bare shoulder. The blond turned around and was welcomed with another rare Jaime Reyes smile. "I'm learning about heroes and their missions. Things like that." He told her.

Wonder girl turned her seat, making herself face Jaime without twisting her neck or body and grinned. But it wasn't just because she had gotten what he was doing out of him, but also because she got his to smile, not once but twice in the last 5 minutes! Now _that_ was something to be proud of.

So she continued asking, "Why?" she asked, not even noticing his hand was still on her shoulder.

Jaime shrugged, "Well, I'm a superhero now. I should know things like these." He said, "Last time I went on a mission, I didn't even know how the Justice League was formed." He admitted, slightly ashamed of it.

But while Jaime was being ashamed, Cassie was filled with joy. _Yes! I'm finally doing it!_ She thought, _I'm finally getting to know who Jaime Reyes is!_

And they just stared at each other like that, not saying anything. Then Jaime felt his hand warm up and realized that his hand was still on the blond girl's shoulder. He blushed, although it wasn't very obvious because of his dark skin but she saw it and couldn't help but flush as well, the only problem was, for her, it was _very_ obvious. And she couldn't help but break what felt like the shortest eye contact ever and Jaime let his arm down, suddenly missing the extra body warmth that she gave.

Cassie couldn't help but bit her lower lip, "Uh, do you mind if I see what you're doing?" she asked, slowly leaning forward, staring at the screen.

He was reading an old article about the Team. 5 years ago. There was a picture of Robin, now Nightwing, Aqualad, and now turned evil, Miss Martian, Superboy, Zatanna, Rocket, Kid Flash and Artemis, now retired. It was about how they stopped another one of The Cult of the Kobra's plans. Kid Flash was holding something in his hand, probably one of his infamous souvenirs, and the other hand around Artemis's waist.

She felt like she was just punched in the gut, they were just mourning for her a few days ago. It felt so weird reading an article of when she was alive, during her glory days. Artemis and Kid Flash had retired right before she, Jaime and the other arrived. That hit her really hard, she always loved Kid Flash, admired him her whole childhood and when Artemis arrived, she couldn't help but love her. It reminded her of her half cousin Artemis, the Goddess that is.

Then out of nowhere, Jaime said, "I wish I could have known her." He mumbled beside her.

Cassie nodded in agreement, "Let's just hope we become just as glorious as her one day, fight for this hell of a world until our last dying breath."

Then silence overcame them.

"So…why aren't you want to go swimming?" Cassie asked shyly, trying, for some reason, to not make eye contact with him.

"Uh…" Jaime thought about it but couldn't get a good enough excuse so just said the first thing on his mind, "I just don't feel like it."

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying that you'd rather study than go swimming?" she asked, not quite believing him.

One side of Jaime's mouth curled upwards, which Cassie thought was pretty cute and rubbed his neck, "I guess I'm taking this superhero thing more seriously than I thought."

And Cassie couldn't help but smirk as well, "I guess so." She agreed.

And Jaime just had to admit it, "This was nice." He whispered, close to her ear, which tickled her.

"Yeah," she said, "it was."

And she thought, _This is the start of a beautiful friendship_.

* * *

**So? Hopefully this is going to be a multichapter fic and please tell me what you think! I know, not a lot and not very descriptive but I just wanted them to start off as friends :) PLEASE REIVEW!**


	2. In The Living Room

**Okay, so here's a sweet moment for you guys. Hope you like and thanks for all the nice reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 2: In The Living Room

Jaime entered the living room. On the floor sat Cassie, who was using the coffee table as a desk to do what looked like her homework. She looked like she was in deep concentration so Jaime decided to leave her and went in the kitchen; there M'gann was cooking diner, though it was only 4:30 in the afternoon. She had been cooking and training a lot more lately, the whole Team knew why. She was still grieving. They didn't blame her; Artemis was her first real 'girl friend' on earth, at least that's what Superboy told him. On top of that, her boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

Jaime smelled the sweet taste of tomato sauce and smiled in delight.

"Hi Jaime!" M'gann cried out, her eyes not leaving the casserole. And although the Martian sounded cheerful, her whole body language said otherwise.

But the rookie knew M'gann hated it when people questioned her, so he just played along. "Uh, hey M'gann." He said, trying to be casual, "What's for dinner tonight?"

M'gann let go of her wooden spoon, which was still stirring as she walked across the kitchen, "Well," she said as she started grating some cheese, "I cooked a lot of things, we have some lasagna, some spaghetti and tacos."

A grin grew on Blue Beetle's face as he heard the last dish being called out. He loved tacos; he made some pretty mean ones too, having a part time job at a Mexican restaurant and all.

"Do you want some help?" he asked the Martian nicely.

M'gann paused, even the spoon stopped stirring as she stared at him. She seemed to be deep in thought, wondering if she wanted some company or not. She sighed and the spoon starts mixing again. "No thanks." She said, her sad eyes looking back at the cheese, "But maybe next time."

With that Jaime opened a cupboard and took out a bag of chips. After putting it on the counter, he took a can of soda from the fridge. Satisfied, he took the chips and the soda towards the living room and sat down on the side of the couch that Cassie wasn't blocking.

He sat opened the bag and started devouring the potato chips.

_Junk food_, the scarab said in his mind, _is bad for health_.

Jaime stopped eating. He tried to control himself, the scarab was talking to him all day and now he was telling him what food to eat? Jaime was going to lose it if that machine wouldn't stop talking in his head all the freaking time. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. After a few moments, Jaime gulped and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

And at that very moment, Cassie threw her arms up in the air, "The hell with this!" she yelled in frustration.

Jaime raised an eyebrow, wondering what was happening to the usually joyful demigod. "Got a problem Blondie?" he asked, not even caring about the nickname that he had just accidentally blurred out.

And for the first time in the past 5 minutes, Cassie seemed to finally notice that Jaime was sitting on the other side of the couch. But she rolled her eyes at him, "Shut up, Jaime." Blue Beetle was taken aback, Cassie never snapped at anybody. Even him. Something must be really bothering her, he thought.

But Jaime didn't let that get to him, "What are you doing anyway?" he asked, putting another chip in his mouth, enjoying the salty taste in his mouth.

By then, Cassie was already writing on her notebook again but stopped as he asked her the question and dropped her pencil quite forcefully on the glass table, which fortunately, did not shatter and said, "What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked, irritated.

This time around, Jaime put down his bag of chips and licked his fingers one by one, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the _cama _today." He said, after cleaning his fingers.

"Yeah, that someone is Mister Esteller." She made a growling noise.

Jaime wondered who that was, he had no idea what the girl was talking about, "_Señor_ who now?" he asked, curious.

Cassie bit her lip, trying to calm herself down, "Mister Esteller," she repeated, "he's my Spanish teacher."

"And what exactly did he do to get you so pissed?"

"That son of a―"

"Language _chica_!" Jaime yelled before she could finish her sentence, putting his hands before him, "Language."

Cassie gave him a death glare, "Mister Esteller gave us this huge assignment due for tomorrow and I'm not even half done yet!" she cried out in defeat.

All of a sudden, Jaime seemed interested, so he came down from the couch and sat down on the floor beside Cassie, "_Calma_ girl." He said, "What's your homework about?"

The demigod sighed, "We have to make a biography about ourselves. Where we grew up, our parents, etc." she told him.

Jaime thought about it for a while, then mentally checked his agenda, he had finished his homework early so he was free for the rest of the day, "Okay, well, what about I help you?" he offered, nicely, although, not showing any smile like he did a few days before.

Cassie didn't look at him, she was too concentrated on trying to remember what 'forest' meant in Spanish, "And how on earth are you supposed to help me?" she asked, still not making any eye contact with him.

Out of nowhere, Blue Beetle started laughing, and that got Cassie's attention. Jaime was always relaxed, he would never start laughing for no reason like that. "Why the heck are you laughing?" she asked, a bit aggravated.

Jaime stopped laughing and sat up straight, "_Chica_, you know very well I'm bilingual," he said, "and in the past five minutes, I've said exactly four different words to you in Spanish!" he interjected and started laughing all over again.

Cassie never felt so stupid in her life, she had completely forgotten that Jaime could speak perfect Spanish and she didn't even realize he was speaking to her in Spanish. God, she was so embarrassed. Her cheeks started turning a bright shade of red. But Jaime was still laughing; his back to the floor now and that annoyed her a little bit so she slapped him on the knee. That stopped him immediately as he cried out in pain, "Ow! That hurt!" he cried out as he sat up.

"What on earth was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his knee, at that very moment, he had never regretted wearing khaki shorts instead of jeans this much before.

He looked at his knee, it was as red as a tomato, even with his dark skin and it was starting to grow. He winced as he touched his knee.

Cassie was staring at him the whole time, "Oh please! Stop being such a baby!" she pushed his hand away from his leg and looked at the injury. And grimaced. "Ouch." She mumbled as she put his hand back over the knee.

"Yeah ouch." He said, "That really hurt."

Wonder girl looked at him apologetically, she really didn't mean to hurt him, she was just being playful, "I'm so sorry." She said, as she blew some of her bangs away from her face.

And although Jaime was still in pain, he took this as an opportunity to teach her, "Its okay." He said, "But now, say it in Spanish." He smirked at her.

Cassie rolled her eyes and tried to remember the translation was, "Uh, _perdón_?" she said, not so sure of herself, "_Lo_ _siento_?"

That got Jaime to smile even more, "_Vale_, I forgive you." He said, "But it still really hurts." He chuckled.

Cassie wrinkled her nose and stood up, "I'll go get you some ice."

She flew over the couch and towards the kitchen, then back to the living room and sat down on the floor where she was before and ever so slowly, she laid the pack of ice on Jaime's left knee. He flinched as he felt the iciness through his veins and made a fist with his hands while closing his eyes.

All of a sudden, he felt something soft on his hand; he opened his eyes and met Cassie's blue ones. Her hand was over his fist, which softened as he felt the warmth of her body.

At that very moment, he wanted to squeeze her hand so bad, it took ever single bit of him to stop himself from doing so.

And then her voice ringed in his head, "Does it hurt?" she asked, the sound of her voice was melodic to his ears.

He nodded slightly, trying not to look like a wimp. He then realized how close his face was to hers. And wondered what would happen if he leaned in just a little bit―

_Dinner's ready!_ M'gann voice vibrated in their minds.

Immediately, Cassie and Jaime jumped apart. The blond was floating in mid air and as Jaime tried to stand up, he accidently hit his knee on the glass coffee table and cried out in pain. Cassie came towards him straight away and helped him up. "Are you alright?" she asked, slightly panicked.

He nodded forcefully as M'gann came towards the rookies. "What the heck happened?" she asked, still holding onto an empty plate.

"I accidently hit him too hard." Cassie simply said. The Martian raised her eyebrow, "And then he hit it on the coffee table." Wonder girl continued as she helped Jaime on the couch. With that, M'gann went back into the kitchen, leaving the two. "Do you want me to bring you a plate instead?" she asked.

Jaime shook his head violently, "I'm hurt, not handicapped, Cassie." He said as he stood up, holding the pack on ice in his hand.

The blond sighed, "Okay, I was just trying to help." She flew into the kitchen, ready to help M'gann.

"I know." Jaime mumbled as Cassie went into the next room.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? I'm not really sure if I like it but I'll be writing a few moments between Cassie and Jaime until they become a bit closer... So, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Nervous

**Okay, this is a REALLY short chapter. I normally write like 1, 500 to 2 thousand but I wanted it to go slowly. Hopefully, you guys think this is alright. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Nervous

"Why do I have to do this again?" Jaime asked. He tried to look over the pile of clothes he was holding. It wasn't his of course. But one of a certain blond girl, at least the clothes she wanted.

Cassie groaned and came out from a changing room. "Because," she said annoyed, "I have to go to this stupid party that my mom was invited to. And there's going to be hundreds of archeologists, doctors, scientists and whatnot and I _do not_ want to look like a stupid teenager."

Jaime raised an eyebrow, "But you are a ―" he stopped talking, afraid that the blond girl might tackle him right there and then, "_guapa_ teenage girl."

The demi-god glared at him. "Nice save." She said.

She was only at her third dress; this one was a simple lavender tube dress with a thin turquoise belt. She turned around, looked at herself in the mirror and put her hands on her hips. "Too young." She disapproved.

Jaime passed her another dress that she had picked out, "So what if it makes you look '_muy_ _joven'_?"

She turned back around to face Jaime, "Because they'll think I'm immature and stupid."

"So what? You want to look twenty and nerdy?" he asked.

Cassie nodded, "Pretty much." Jaime couldn't help but chuckle.

She took the dress from Jaime and entered the cabin, "Why do you need to impress these people anyway?" Jaime asked, wishing she could go faster.

The blond girl didn't say anything, but when she came out with another dress, a tight green sleeveless dress, she said, "I don't know." Her voice seemed almost sad, "I guess… I guess I just don't want to disappoint mom." She looked down at her feet.

Jaime put the pile of dresses on the chair he was sitting on and went towards her, her gaze was still on her feet and for some reason, he put his arm around her bare shoulders and squeezed her, it usually should be weird but it didn't feel weird, "Cassie, you're a demi-god slash superhero. How on earth could your mom be disappointed?" he tried to cheer her up.

That got her to look up at him and she couldn't help but smile, "Thanks." She said.

"No problem, Blondie." She playfully slapped Jaime's chest. "Ouch." He took his arm off of her shoulders and touched his chest where she had hit him.

"Oh my gosh," she panicked, "Did I hurt you again?"

Jaime flashed a lighthearted grin, "I'm kidding Blondie." He teased.

She stomped her foot. "Stop calling me that!" she said.

"What? You don't like that name?" he asked.

She didn't respond. Instead she took another dress and went back into the changing room.

* * *

Cassie devoured her French fries greedily. Jaime just stared at her.

When she realized that he was looking at her, she stopped eating and gave him and apologetic look, "Sorry, didn't eat for breakfast."

Jaime gave another smile; he had been smiling a lot lately, like if he didn't mind it as much than before, "No, its okay." He said, "It's cute, actually." She smiled.

* * *

After their small snack, Jaime and Cassie walked around the mall a bit. It was mostly small talk and trying to get to know each other. And the more Cassie knew about Jaime, the more she wanted to know things about him. Like his favorite sport, what movies he liked, what kind of girl he was into…

"What are you thinking about _chica_?" he asked as he realized that Cassie was a bit in her own world.

"What?" she asked, startled, "Oh nothing. Just thinking."

"Look, you don't have to be so nervous." He told her, and Cassie was clueless for a moment until she realized he was talking about her mother's party. "Everything will turn our great."

She rolled her eyes, "How on earth do you know?" she asked.

"I just know."

Cassie had never been so grateful for finally starting to become friends with Jaime, she was happy that she had made that choice about trying to get closer to him, "Well, thanks for trying to cheer me up," she said, "but right now, the only thing that can cheer me up if someone came to the party with me so I don't feel completely alone." The blond girl stopped dead on her tracks, "Wait a minute." Jaime stopped walking and stared at her, confused, "What if you come with me?" Cassie cried out.

Jaime took a step back, "What did you just say?" he asked, slightly terrorized.

By that time, Cassie was already jumping up and down, "Come on Jaime! It will so fun!" she said, "You never hang out with the Team. Actually, I think that since we came here, this was the first time you hung out with one of your teammates." She pointed out, which was true, "Please." She begged.

He rubbed his neck, "Look Cassie, it's a fancy party. I don't even own a tux." He told her.

"I'll lend you one!" she cried out, "I'll give you money to rent one. Just please come with me." She put her hands in front of her and put them against each other, she looked like she was praying while her bag that contained the dress she had bought hung from her mid forearm.

Jaime thought for a moment, was this a bad idea? Becoming friends with Wonder Girl? He had been thinking of that for a few days now and he was still wondering. "Actually, do I really have to wear a tux?" he asked.

And Cassie jumped into his arms. Normally, coming from Wonder Girl, Jaime would have completely lost his balance and then fall on his butt. But this time, it was like she didn't have superpowers. It was like she was a normal teenage girl jumping into his arms. He was so thankful that the Scarab didn't automatically as it did a few times with other people.

Jaime just kept his ground as he caught her, he gave her a tight squeeze and smelled her hair. Well, it wasn't like he was planning to smell her blond hair but as he took a breath through his nose; he could smell the sweet scent of honey. It was so sweet. Perfect for Cassie.

Cassie let go of him soon after, missing Jaime's arms around her and smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much Jaime!" she cried out, "And if you want, you can just wear a shirt with a blazer."

"Okay, calm down Blondie." He said, "It's this Saturday right?" Cassie nodded, "I'll be there."

For the first time since Cassie was invited to the party, she had felt exited. But it also more nervous than ever.

* * *

**Okay, I don't even know why I wrote that thing about the French fries. I just did okay? And I don't read the comics or anything. I just watch the TV shows. And sometimes I read about it in Wikia or Wikipedia. And for last chapter, I didn't make the Scarab activate or anything when Cassie slapped Jaime because I thought it was cute. Can't we just go along with that? Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Jason Allen

**Okay, I'm back. So here's the party. Nothing really happens here but someone does come in here... Hope you like and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Jason Allen

Jaime used the door bell. It made a ringing noise. He waited nervously.

He had to take the zeta tubes to get to her house and then walk from the nearest one, which fortunately was only three blocks from her house.

He was in front of the Sandsmark household. It was big but not too big. Just enough for Cassie and her mom and maybe a guest. It was located in a nice neighborhood, unlike his.

The large door opened in front of him. It was a woman who opened it, not anyone he knew so he assumed it was Helena Sandsmark, Cassie's mom. She was wearing a dark blue long sleeved dress with a silver necklace and stilettos. She was probably ready for the party.

Helena looked like she was in her mid thirties, of average height with blue eyes and blond hair that reached her mid back.

She looked exactly like Cassie.

So this is what Cassie's going to look like when she grows up, he thought, and thankfully, the Scarab didn't reply.

"Uh, Jaime right?" Helena asked, not quite sure of herself. "Please come in." she said before he could even reply.

He entered the house; it was a normal house, not too fancy or anything but there were a few awards on the shelf. "Hello Ms. Sandsmark." He said politely, "Is Cassie ready?"

"No, not yet." She answered, "Normally she should take faster but she's been preparing all day. She normally hates it when I invite her to parties." Helen told him, there was a long pause, "Now, I guess I know why." Helena couldn't help but giggle but Jaime didn't seem to notice why.

For a long while, the two just stood there, not completely awkwardly until Jaime spoke up, "Um, do you mind if I check on her?" he asked sheepishly.

Helena nodded, "Sure, she's done dressing up anyway." She said, "Upstairs, first door to the right."

"Thank you."

With that, Jaime climbed up the stairs. On the walls hung pictures of Helena at awards and pictures on vacation, some were of Cassie when she was younger. There was a picture where she was graduating from elementary. He thought she was cute. And he couldn't help but smile. Again.

He finally arrived at the door that said 'Cassie' on it and knocked on it lightly.

Cassie groaned, "I'm not ready yet mom!" she cried out from the other side of the door.

"I'm not your mom." He said, "It's Jaime." And only then did he realize how noisy Cassie was in her bedroom, because as soon as he said that, Cassie seemed to have stopped moving from her side of the door.

It was like that for a while and Jaime wondered if something happened to her, but then he could hear her soft voice saying, "Come in."

Jaime slowly opened the door, came in and closed the door behind him. Cassie was nowhere to be seen and Jaime wondered if the past five minutes were just in his head. "Cassie?" he called out, "_¿Dónde estás?_" he asked.

Then he heard a chuckle through an open door, "I'm in the bathroom, Jaime." She said, "You can sit down wherever you like." Her voice seemed a bit…anxious?

Jaime slowly made his way across the room and sat down on her bed. Her bedroom wasn't huge, but it was bigger than his. From where he was, there was a desk in front of the window, two side tables on each side of the bed, a full body mirror near the door, a dresser beside the bathroom door and a closet fitted inside the wall.

"Are you done yet, Blondie?" he asked, bored.

From where he was Jaime could already feel Cassie's glare, "Be patient will you?" she said.

After a while Cassie finally came out from the bathroom, wearing the dress that he didn't even remember her wearing the day they went to the mall. It was a strapless light blue dress with a thin brown belt around her stomach and had black ballet flats. Her hair was down as usual and she still had her black headband on. She had a bit of makeup on that was just a shade darker than her own skin tone and the blue dress made her eyes stand out.

Cassie stood up straight, "What do you think?" she asked as she made a 360° turn.

Jaime swallowed hard, "Y―you look g―great." He forced himself to say.

Cassie smiled, "Thanks. You don't look too shabby yourself."

"Cassie!" the duo heard Helena yell from downstairs, "Are you ready?"

The blond girl put her hand out for Jaime to take. He looked at it for a moment, wondering, then he looked at her eyes, they were so blue and…beautiful.

Jaime just sat on her bed for a few seconds until Cassie bent forward and took his hand from her mattress and pulled him up, "Coming mom!" she shouted back finally.

* * *

Helena dropped of Cassie and Jaime in front of the hotel where the party was at while she went to find a parking space.

Jaime stared at the hotel, looking at every single detail, sure that he would never see anything so expensive in his life ever again, but Cassie took his hand once again and pulled him through the glass double doors and into a large room where a lot of people were talking and eating, some even laughing. They were all wearing something extremely formal, like dresses that cost fortunes and different tuxedos that he didn't even know existed.

Cassie put him through the crowd and sat them at a round table where three people were talking together. They sat beside each other, against the wall and Jaime leaned to the side where Cassie was, "You've been here before?" he asked, noticing that she had known where the party would be and where to sit.

The blond girl nodded, "Yeah, it's sort of an annual thing." She explained, "My mom and I always sit beside the buffet."

Jaime looked to the side, there was an open buffet where some people were taking food and placed them on tiny plates, and then he realized that the buffet was full of desserts and only desserts. He looked at the other tables; waiters were giving plates to some people who were at their tables. Then one of the waiters came to them and gave them a plate each. It was a Caesar salad. Jaime never thought that he'd ever enter a hotel this big, or be served something, much less a Caesar salad.

Cassie took a fork then at it, happily. Jaime wondered if she was always this happy at these parties. But then he remembered how nervous she had been, trying to impress her mother's co-workers.

The boy took his fork but didn't take a bite from his dish, "So, I'm guessing you eat this kind of food a lot?"

Cassie stopped eating and then looked at him, "No, not really." She answered, "I normally cook my own food whenever mom's not home and their usually something simple. Nothing like the parties. Actually, I'd say that the food is the only good thing about these stupid dinners."

She started eating again, and then he took his first bit of the salad.

After they finished eating their dinner with Helena, Cassie forced Jaime to come with her to the buffet, it took her a while to convince him but then he took another look at the desserts and he couldn't help himself. Cassie took a slice of blueberry cheesecake while Jaime took a brownie and a slice of chocolate cake.

Cassie stared at his plate, "Somebody likes chocolate." She teased.

Jaime couldn't help but smirk, damn; he was really smiling a lot more lately, "Yes and that somebody is me." He agreed with a chuckle. He took a bit out of his brownie, still standing up beside the buffet, and put the rest of the brownie in front of Cassie's face, "Cassie, you have to taste this. It's _muy delicioso_. It's even better than M'gann's brownies."Cassie pulled her head back, shaking her head. "Come on! You have to!" he pushed it closer to her mouth, "Open up Blondie, or else I'll have to use my armor against you."

The girl smiled, "I have super strength; I can pin you down within seconds."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

_With this girl's strength, she will be able to pin you down within seconds_, the Scarab said in his mind.

Jaime tried to keep his calm, _Shut_ _up_, he told it.

The Cassie came closer to Jaime, "Maybe." She whispered into his ear and Jaime couldn't help but shiver as he felt her breath on his neck.

Finally Cassie opened her mouth and Jaime fed her the brownie. As she ate it, she smiled at him. "Izz vewwy goooddd." She said.

"Didn't I tell you?" he said.

Cassie swallowed and then, all of a sudden, her eyes grew big, panicked. Jaime looked where she was looking. It was a man, well, not really a man; a boy about their age came towards them. He was in between Jaime and Cassie's height had a light tan and his hair was a bit long, not shoulder length long but it was like Nightwing's but blond, like Cassie's. He stopped in front of them. He had pale green eyes. They reminded him of Kaldur's.

Jaime winced.

The guy had the smuggest smirk on his face that he had ever seen before, "Cassandra," the blond boy said, "I felt like I haven't talked to you in ages."

Cassie gave him a glare, not the playful ones she normally gave Jaime, but a real death glare, it was the first time Jaime say Wonder Girl mad, like really mad since they've met. He didn't even know it was possible, "Jason." She said firmly, "I saw you yesterday."

Jason smiled even bigger, "Precisely why I used the verb 'talk' and not 'see'." He said.

Cassie was still holding onto her plate and wondered if she would break it with her own hands. That guy just really got on her nerves. "Jason, Jason, Jason." She mumbled, "Always with the brains."

Jason smirked again, apparently happy with the 'compliment', "Where's your dad?" she asked.

Jason looked behind Cassie, "He's talking to your mom." He told her.

Cassie turned around; indeed, her mother was talking to a man who looked like an older version of Jason. She faced them again, "Jaime, stay here." She ordered and before he could protest, she was stomping her way towards Helena.

Jason and Jaime stood there awkwardly, not quite sure whether they should present themselves. Jason made the choice for Jaime, "Hi there," he said, "I'm Jason Allen Junior., son of Dr. Jason Allen Senior." But Jason did not hold out his hand.

Jaime just nodded, "Jaime Reyes." He simply said.

The blond boy seemed suspicious, "And how do you know Cassie, exactly?" he asked.

Jaime shrugged, "We're friends."

"Really?" Jason said, "She's never mentioned you before?"

He didn't know why, but Jaime felt deeply hurt, but it wasn't like they've been that close for so long, "We've known each other for a while now but never really…get to know each other until now." Actually, he felt like he still knew nothing about Cassie.

"And where did you meet?" Jason asked, still as suspicious as before.

That's when Cassie came back, furious.

"Cassie, nice of you to come back to us," Jason told her, "I was just asking where you and Jaime met."

The blond girl stared at Jaime nervously, "Uh…uh, well…we…" she stumbled.

Jaime coolly put his arm around Cassie's waist, at first they both stiffened but he relaxed first, and then feeling him loosen up, so did she, "We met at Happy Harbor." He said for her, smiling.

Cassie stared at him surprised, "Yeah, we met at Happy Harbor."

Jason frowned at them, "And why were you there?"

"It's none of your business anyway, Jason." She snapped at him, clearly not in the mod for his questions.

Jason looked at her surprised for her outburst but quickly but his composure came back almost as soon as it had gone, "I was merely being curious, Cassie." He told her in a calm tone.

_His heartbeat shows that he is lying_, the Scarab said.

"Don't you think I know what?" Jaime said out loud. He quickly took his hand away from Cassie's waist and covered his mouth, "Sorry…just talking to myself." He said, "It's sort of a habit."

"I see." Jason said, "Um, well, I have to go. See you Monday, I guess." He told Cassie and then turned around to where he had come from.

Once he was gone, Wonder Girl made an irritated noise, "Ugh! That ass!" she cried out in a whisper.

Jaime smiled at her being infuriated; it wasn't everyday he got to see the overly perky Wonder Girl angry. "_Calma_, Blondie." He told her as he put his arm around her shoulders. "How long have you known that guy anyway?"

"He's in my class." She said, "He moved to Gateway City back in first grade. He thinks he's so smart because he's the son of the super rich Doctor Allen."

Jaime stared at her, "And what's he like?"

Cassie threw her hands in the air, "Oh Gods!" she yelled quietly, "That ass! He's―he's―ugh! He's spoiled, arrogant, selfish, egoistic." She complained as she counted with her fingers, "And the worst part is: every girl at Gateway Academy is head over heels over that guy. It's so freaking irritating! It makes me sick."

Jaime chuckled, "Jeez," he said, "he seems like a nice guy."

"You have no idea."

* * *

At about 11:00 p.m., Helena drove all three of them to her house, they were still half an hour until they arrived at their destination and the two teens sat at the backseat. Although there was a lot of space for both of them, Cassie sat in the middle of the three chairs and Jaime beside her on the right side. Soon after they left the hotel, Cassie was already half asleep and ever so slowly, her head rested on Jaime's shoulder. His gaze moved from the window to her sleeping face, she looked so much younger and peaceful, it was adorable. His eyes softened at the sight of her. And with his right hand he slowly combed her blond hair soothingly. "_Buenas __noches_, Blondie." He whispered to her before he pecked her soft, blond hair.

It was so soft, so soft that Jaime could barely hear it, he even thought that he had imagined it, but it was the blond girl's voice, "Good night, Jaime." She whispered back.

* * *

**How do you guys like it? Do you think this Jason Allen guy is important? And if you have any questions on the Spanish, just ask me. And PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The Fight

**Okay, here's a bit of drama. Hope that's okay with you guys. I write A LOT OF DRAMA. So, consider yourself warned! And NO, Jason is not related to Barry Allen in any way, and now that I think about it, they actually have the same features, blond with green eyes? I made Jaime good at making tacos because I LOVE TACOS and I was so happening to have them for dinner so I put TACOS. Most of the things are coincidental, like JASON ALLEN, I couldn't find a last name and i was so happening to be listening to The Vision of Love by Kris Allen so I chose the name Allen. So don't worry and just saying, I actually improvise when I write. So, most of the time, I think of a small plot and write and get more ideas as I go. Anyway, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Fight

Cassie closed her locker in despair. She had just finished a Chemistry test and wasn't looking forward to the rest of the day; she was exhausted from studying so much the day before. Even if she studied for hours, she still wasn't sure she was going to get a good grade, she hoped, and maybe she would, but that what annoyed her with tests, you never knew what grade you were going to have even if you studied your butt off. She was just happy that it was her last class and she could finally go home.

She opened her backpack and checked her agenda; she only had Math homework for the next day and not that much in other subjects for the rest of the week. "Thank God." She mumbled under her breath. She decided to do her homework at the cave since she didn't want to be alone in her house, her mother was at work, staying late.

The night after he mother's dinner, she woke up in her bedroom, still wearing the dress she had wore the night before. She had no memory of ever going up to her room. The last thing she did remember was falling asleep in the car, and she wasn't sure but she thought that she had mumbled something before she fell asleep. But she shrugged it off, she was sure it was nothing important.

And as she was about to turn around, heading for the toilets, Jason was standing in front of her. He was wearing the male version of the school uniform and on his face―what felt like to Cassie―the most annoying grin in her life. For her, he was always so full of himself.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest, and that's when Cassie saw that he was a bit nervous, he only did that when he wasn't sure of himself, which she had seen a few times in her whole life, "Hey Cassie." He said, "What are you doing right now?"

Cassie wasn't in the mood for Jason, she was tired and just wanted to get her homework over with, "Why are you asking me this, Jason?" she said, annoyed.

He shrugged, although not his usual confident one, "Just asking." He answered, "So, are you free right now?"

Cassie sighed, "I'm not doing anything right now," Jason's eyes light up, she had never seen them that happy before, "but I was planning on meeting someone." The joy in his eyes was gone.

"Oh." Jason said, disappointed, "I'm guessing you're going to meet that friend of yours. What was his name again?" he started think for a while, "Carlos was it?"

That got Cassie really pissed, furious even and took a step towards Jason, threateningly, "Its Jaime." She said firmly, "And you make fun of him again, well, let's just say I know a few people who are willing to beat you up." Cassie didn't make a lot of threats at her school, she knew it was weird but she had gotten close to Jaime in the past three weeks, she'd actually say that he was one of her best friends, although she knew that she really didn't know anything about him really but that didn't matter to her, Jason was still making fun of him.

Jason didn't reply, he just gave a cold stare.

Cassie finally took a step back, although she was still mad and put her hands on her hips, "Seriously though, why are you even bother asking me?"

Jason then looked down at his feet, like he was ashamed, or maybe hiding something on his face, and he whispered something she could just make out, "I wanted to ask you out."

The blond girl took another step back, baffled, "What?" she cried out.

Jason sighed, defeated, "I wanted to ask you out, you know, on a date?" he said, now looking at her eyes and he was blushing.

Cassie raised an eyebrow. _Maybe he's just playing a prank on you_, she thought, _yeah that's it_, _he's just playing with you_. "And how do I know you're not just messing with me?" she asked, suspicious.

"Well I haven't made a snippy comment about you in the past five minutes, have I?" he said, and it was true, but she didn't believe it.

She pressed her lips against each other, "Sorry Jason, I don't buy it a single bit." she said, "And anyway, you made fun of Jaime, it might as well count as me."

"Fine, I'm sorry about Jaime, but you really think I'm lying to you?" he asked.

"Of course I think you're lying!" she said, "You're Jason. You only go out with the cheerleaders, why on earth would you want to go out with _me_?"

Jason licked his lips that a million girls would kill for to have them against theirs, "And what if I told you that I thought you were cute?" he reached for Cassie's hair, the side of her bangs more precisely.

Cassie slapped his fingers away with a little too much force but he didn't seem to have noticed, "Well, I wouldn't believe you anyway." She snapped, "And I've known you since first grade, why ask me out now?"

Jason looked away, ashamed maybe? "Saturday night, when you came with Roberto―"

"_Jaime_." She corrected, although she knew very well he was doing that on purpose since Jason's memory was almost photographic.

"Fine, when I saw you with Jaime, I don't know, I guess I got jealous." He admitted, "The way he held you by the waist, well, I really thought I was about to lose it." Cassie didn't know Jason had noticed Jaime holding her, her cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

Cassie wanted to laugh, it was so funny, Jason was never jealous, everyone was jealous of him or whoever he was dating, "You? Jason Allen, jealous of Jaime?" she giggled.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm jealous." He said with jazz hands, "Is that so hard to believe?"

Cassie nodded, her giggles turning into real laughs, she hoped nobody was noticing her, "Yeah, it's actually impossible to believe."

For a long while there were just the sounds of the students opening and closing their lockers and Cassie's laugh then Jason spoke up again, "Then what do I have to do to make you believe that I really want to go out with you?"

The blond girl stopped laughing and stared at Jason. She thought for what felt like an eternity for Jason, "Be the real you." She told him with a straight face.

He looked at her funny, "What do you mean?"

Cassie sighed, "You're whole public life is a lie." She said, "I can tell, it's all a show to impress people. Well guess what? I don't like fake. I've known you since what? Since I was seven and I've never seen or even heard of what the real Jason is like."

"This," Jason gestured at himself, "is the real me."

The girl shook her head disapprovingly, "I also don't like people being in denial." She added, "So either you show what the real Jason Allen is like or you don't get that stupid date of yours." And she walked away before he could say anything else.

* * *

Jaime entered the living room at Mount Justice; he could see that in the kitchen, Batgirl was helping M'gann with cooking. _Maybe Batgirl's trying to control Miss M's cooking_, he thought.

Then he saw Cassie sitting on the couch, Indian seated on the couch really, eating popcorn and watching a movie by herself. He came towards the couch and sat down beside her. He took a handful of popcorn and put it in his mouth, enjoying the buttery taste.

"_¿__Por __qué __estás__ solo_, Blondie?" he asked with his mouth full.

"I'm watching a movie." She replied, not taking her eyes off the screen and ate another mouthful of her snack.

The popcorn made crunching noises as they ate, "What movie are you watching anyway?" he asked, staring at the screen, though it was a movie he had never watched before.

Cassie leaned over the bowl and took her glass of water from the coffee table and gulped, "Charlie St. Cloud." She said.

"Oh, no wonder you were alone." He chuckled.

She slapped him playfully, careful to not hurt him this time, "It's a great and emotional movie." She said, "And it doesn't hurt that Zac Efron is really hot."

Jaime pretended to gag and then started laughing. He was laughing a lot more too nowadays. "You don't have homework?" he asked, "Nothing for me to tutor with you with?"

Cassie shook her head, still mesmerized by the screen, "Nope, I already finished like half an hour ago."

"Why are you watching such a depressing movie anyway?" he asked, "Normally, you'd be watching something hilarious like an episode of FRIENDS or something of the sort."

That's when Cassie started laughing nervously out of nowhere. Jaime stared at her then at the screen, it was a _funeral_. He stared back at her, an eyebrow raised. "What the heck happened to you?" he asked.

Cassie didn't stop laughing weirdly, "N―nothing happened." She twitched.

Jaime reached for the remote on the other side of Cassie, having reach over her and turned off the TV. But she didn't stop laughing crazily. "Why on earth are you laughing?" he asked, slightly worried.

"N―nothing." She said, "J―just remembered something funny."

He looked at her seriously, and slowly, she stopped giggling. "What the heck happened today, Cassie?"

She let out a light chuckle, but it was nervous, he could tell. "Okay, you're never going to believe me but Jason asked me out." She blurred out, giggling a little bit.

Jaime stared at her, "I thought you guys hated each other." He said, trying to cover some emotion he wasn't quite sure of.

She started giggling again, "That's what I thought!" she cried out.

"So, what did you say?"

"I told him that he had to be the real Jason Allen." Jaime looked confused, "I told him to stop being so cocky and stop pretending to be someone he's not." She simplified. Jaime nodded unsure but he thought that he understood.

"And what happened next?" he asked.

"I walked away!" she yelled.

Jaime looked relieved, "And what happens when he becomes _'the real'_ Jason Allen?"

Cassie stopped giggling again and stared at Jaime, she hadn't thought about that. "I―I guess I'll go out with him."

Jaime looked nothing like relieved at that moment, worried maybe. "What?" he cried out, "I thought he was a jerk!"

"He is a jerk!" she said.

"So why are you going out with him?"

"Because maybe I want to go out with Jason!" she shouted.

Silence. They didn't say anything for a while.

"Why do you care anyway?" Cassie mumbled with a touch of anger and shyness.

Jaime gulped. _Why do I care?_ He thought.

_Perhaps you care about the girl and not about the date_, the Scarab said in his mind.

"Shut up already!" he yelled, looking straight at Cassie.

The blue eyes grew big. Slowly, they started to water and soon, she could feel her cheeks became wet. Jaime looked at her apologetically and touched her arm lightly. But all she did was pull away as he did. "_Cassie_," he whispered regretfully.

"_Don't_." she hissed, although she sounded more hurt than mad.

With that, she stood up and flew away from the room.

_From him._

* * *

**IMPORTANT!Anyway, also a little warning, in a few chapters, eight or nine maybe, it's gonna get a bit gore and dangerous, especially for Cassie. So... Hope you'll like the drama. And you might not like Charlie St. Cloud but the movie actually made me cry. Just my opinion people and like I said, the things I write are coincidental, like I wanted Cassie to watch a sad movie, I was thinking of Titanic but then Charlie St. Cloud started playing on TV, so, yeah. And I know, Cassie is kind of OOC but it's not like we know a lot about these characters anyway so. And hope you like and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. I Miss You

**So, early update. It's sort of short though but I'll make the next one even longer, kay? Anyway, wanted to give creds to the picture of this fic is on my profile, fanfiction can't make me post links, I hate it. Hope you guys like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 6: I Miss You

Jaime stood up and ran to Cassie's bedroom. He knocked on the door. Nothing. He opened it a bit and saw that no one was in the room. He cursed. _She must have went home_, he thought.

The boy ran for the training room.

_Why is this girl so important? _The Scarab asked, _The more important thing is training, and you are wasting your time trying to look for a girl who apparently, does not want to be found._

"I have to apologize, you idiot!" Jaime yelled at himself as he ran.

He burst into the room, Nightwing and Mal looked confused as ever, "What the heck just happened?" Nightwing asked.

Jaime cursed at himself once again, "She went home didn't she?"

Mal nodded, "You just missed her." He said, "What the heck was that all about?"

"Nothing." Jaime muttered, not wanting to make anymore drama than he had already caused, "Nothing." He turned around and went to the showers.

* * *

Cassie went to her room, and started crying on her pillow. She didn't even know why she was crying. She was the perky girl, the girl that was never upset with anyone. But that was her and Jaime's first real argument, and the fact that he yelled at her to shut up didn't help. She was sad, yes, but she was also furious at him.

"He has no right to mess with my love life! That jerk!" she cried out to no one. "It's not like I tell him who to date and who not to date." She said, now becoming more angry than sad, "In fact, he can date whoever he wants! I don't care!" she told herself.

"I don't even know why I care right now." She mumbled to her pillow, that she was still hugging, "I don't even know why I wanted to be his friend in the first place!"

"He's Jaime Reyes." She continued to talk to herself, "Jaime Reyes the jerk."

_Jaime Reyes_, she thought, _the guy I thought was my friend_.

That's when she started sobbing again. She cried into the pillow and couldn't help but scream at it. But as the hours went by, the anger, ever so slowly started to fade away, leaving only loneliness and isolation. She had never felt so alone in her life. She wanted someone to come in her room and hug her, hug her so tightly that it hurt, which would probably really take a really strong person. But the thing was; she wanted that person to be Jaime, and only Jaime. "I miss you." She felt stupid for mumbling that, she had just seen him earlier that day and she was the one who ran away from him. But she did miss him. And then she fell asleep, her face in her pillow, crying.

* * *

Cassie woke up. She touched her hair, it was messy and all over the place. She sighed, and went to brush her hair in the bathroom.

As she brushed her blond hair, she looked at herself, irritated. She hadn't gone to Mount Justice since that Monday afternoon and now, it was Saturday. She must have missed about a hundred missions. But she didn't care. She was still furious at Jaime. But she also missed the warmth he gave her whenever he was near.

"He still has no right to yell at me like I did something wrong." She muttered as she pulled her hair into a pony tail and placed her black headband on her head. She didn't know if she was ready to face Jaime again. She laid her brush on her dresser forcefully and she heard her furniture crack a bit. She growled furiously.

"Ah! I hate you Jaime!" she cried out, "Why do you make me want to punch you so much?"

That's when the doorbell rang.

Cassie jumped a little, which annoyed her even more.

But she figured her mom would get it. Then that's when it rang a second time.

_She must be out_, she thought.

Cassie flew from her bedroom to the front door and opened it. She froze.

In front of her stood Jason.

At least it looked like Jason. It was the same light tan, longish blond hair and pale green eyes but he was wearing a sweater over a jacket with jeans and those sneakers from Zoo York and black rectangular glasses.

Another thing was that he was smiling, not the cocky grin but a smile that Cassie had never seen before. "Uh, hey Cassie." Jason said sheepishly.

"J―Jason?" she stumbled.

"Yeah." He confirmed, "You wanted the real me? Well here you have it."

Cassie couldn't help but smile, almost completely forgetting about Jaime. "Not much of anything, huh?" he said shyly.

The blond girl put her hand on his shoulder, "Actually, I like it." She admitted, which really was the truth.

Jason's grin grew. "So, do you want to go eat brunch or something?" he asked, still slightly nervous.

Wonder Girl bit her lip, "Sure, I'll just get my blazer, okay?" he nodded and went to look for her grey jacket.

Cassie and Jason sat at a bench in Gateway Park extremely close to each other, she giggled, "I had no idea you wore glasses." She said.

He smiled at her, "Nobody but my dad, mom, maid and I know about it." He confessed, "Honestly, I was wondering if going in public like this was worth it."

Her blue eyes met his pale green ones. "And, was it?"

"Actually," he leaned in closer to her, their faces inches apart, "much, much more." And he filled the gap between them.

At first, Cassie was a bit hesitant but she let herself forget about Jaime, let herself be with Jason, at least, the Jason that was with her now. Her hand slowly cupped his cheek and without knowing it, Jason's hands slipped around her waist and pulled her closer just a tiny bit. They pulled away a little and their foreheads touched, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Jason whispered.

Cassie smiled, "Apparently not." She whispered back.

"What do you want to be?" Jason asked her out of nowhere.

Cassie started at him uneasily, "That's not really something to ask when you just kiss a girl." She said with a chuckle as he blushed, "But what do you mean by that?"

Jason thought for a moment, "Okay, let me rephrase that. What do you want to happen to you?" she looked at him, confused, "Like, would you like to become a billionaire or a professional athlete?"

She nodded, she understood what he meant and shrugged, "I don't know." She admitted, "I like my life the way it is, I don't really want it to change because I want something really bad. I guess I just want to be unique. I know, everyone's unique in their own way but I hate being compared to people." She tried to explain, "I want to be the one and only Cassie Sandsmark. I want people to remember me by being so different, but in a good way." She said in a dream like state, "Unique, that's what I want.

Jason nodded, "Okay." He said, and then after a while he finally asked, "So, are you my girlfriend now?"

Cassie grinned at him, "I guess so."

* * *

Jaime entered the living room of the cave. Robin and Beast Boy were playing video games while Batgirl was reading a book on the free side of the couch. He slumped on the couch beside Batgirl and sighed.

"Looking for Cassie?" Batgirl asked, not looking up from her book.

"Yeah," Jaime said, "she still hasn't come back?"

The girl with reddish-auburn hair put her book beside her, "You yelled at her to shut up, what do you expect her to do?" she said, "I could hear you from the kitchen."

Jaime sighed, "Yeah but it's been days." He said in despair, "She can't be that mad."

Barbara shrugged, "You must have really pissed her off then."

"Uh, _chicas_, I'll never understand you guys." He cried out in frustration.

"We're not that complicated," Batgirl argued, "But, I think there's a specific reason why she's mad at you."

Jaime stared at her, "How can she be mad at me for telling her to not go out with a guy she hates?"

Barbara raised an eyebrow, "You yelled at her." She added, "And what's this about a guy?" she looked at him suspiciously, "Is Jaime Reyes jealous?"

Blue Beetle's eyes grew but he blushed as well, "What?" he said, "Me? Jealous?"

Batgirl smirked, "Sure sounds like it."

Jaime didn't reply.

The thing was, he missed her. He missed calling her 'Blondie'; he missed her messy bangs and her blue eyes that were always filled with joy. And he had crushed that joy when he had told her not to go out with Jason, when he had yelled at her. This was his fault. It was his fault he was missing her so much.

* * *

**Hehe, aw, they miss each other. I swear, the more I write, read and look at pics of Wonderbeetle, I love them even more! If Greg and Brandon don't create Wonderbeetle for real, I-I don't know. I'd cry I guess. They're like my favorite couple after Spitfire and they don't even existe for real! I'm so weird :) Anyway thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Caucasian, Blond With Bangs & Blue Eyes

**Okay, I wrote this really fast. And it's like 2, 182 words and I woke up like at 8 this morning and started writing at 9, so I pretty much wrote this in like 3 hours. Please tell me if I wrote something wrong or if you don't understand something. Even in Spanish, although this chap doesn't really have a lot of Spanish. Anyway, RATED T! Well, there's not a lot of blood but... JUST READ IT ALREADY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Caucasian, Blond With Bangs And Blue Eyes

"I swear it's been like the hundredth time since I've apologized to her!" Jaime cried out.

Robin, the second one that is, was with him staring at a bank for half an hour on a roof of some random apartment building at 11:32 in the evening. The younger boy had to listen to Jaime rambling on about Cassie the whole time. But he barely said anything; Blue Beetle was pretty much talking to himself, barely noticing him.

Robin took another look through his binoculars, "Maybe she's still mad at you." He said, not looking at the boy in blue.

Blue Beetle glared at him, and although he knew very well that Robin knew very well that he was, he didn't seem to mind, "Noo." He said sarcastically, "But it's been a month since the big scream fest, that's a bit long to consider forgiving someone. Ever since I first said _lo_ _siento_, she said she forgave me but she's been avoiding me. Like if I came into the room and sat beside her, she would leave or if we're paired up to fight, she would say that she was tired." He said, irritated, "I swear, there's something wrong with that girl."

"Then she is still mad at you." Robin said, "Maybe she's waiting for you to do something bolder, make her feel like she's important."

Jaime stared at the bank now, "Well what does she expect me to do? I'm no _millonario_!" he cried out as she threw his arms in the air.

Robin shrugged, "Well do the second one, make her feel important." He said, "Unless she's not important."

"Of course she's important!" he yelled almost immediately.

Batman's protégé grinned, "Just how important?"

Jaime stopped talking.

He didn't even know why he was talking to him. He was a kid who didn't even reveal his first name.

Blue Beetle went back to look out for a robbery that they were expecting. That's when he saw someone with a sweatshirt covering his face, yeah, he definitely looked suspicious. And that's when the boy tackled a girl. Jaime couldn't move, he forgot how to. The girl was Caucasian, just maybe half an inch shorter than he was with blond hair and bangs.

The only thing he was able to do was to call for Robin. The younger boy groaned, "What do you want now, Blue?" that's when he saw the girl, trying to fight her attacker. He quickly took out his batrope and pulled the trigger. The hook at the end of the rope stuck the roof of the bank and Robin jumped over the edge of the building they were on.

It only took a moment for Blue Beetle to fly down after him and land on the sidewalk. And that's when the bank's alarm started ringing across the block. Blue Beetle caught Robin eye, "You take the bank, and I'll take care of _Cassie_." Jaime yelled at the younger boy and he nodded and took off towards the bank.

Blue Beetle ran towards Cassie, who was up and fighting her opponent, her back facing Jaime. That's when she did a bullet kick, hitting the boy's side then his face. Still coming to his senses from the blow, Cassie quickly punched the boy face, and then a quick neck chop. The boy she was fighting didn't look very buff, maybe just about as much muscle as Jaime but that neck shop should have knocked him out, or at least brought him to the ground. But he was still standing in front of the Cassie. Apparently, the blond girl was also surprised since the attacker grinned. Jaime was just able to see the sinister smile but was not able to see his face or eyes. And that's when it happened. The boy was holding the girl, his arm around the girl's neck, holding her tightly, she struggled.

_Use you're strength, Cassie_, Jaime thought.

And before he knew it, the boy was running away and Cassie was on the floor on her stomach, motionless, and around her, a puddle blood was slowly forming. Anger boiled inside Jaime and his arm turned into a giant gun, he pointed at where the attacker was, still running away in a straight line in front of him. The boy with the sweatshirt made a sharp right turn before the energy blast could hit him, and hit a garbage can where the boy should have been.

Jaime cursed and then ran to Cassie. "No, no, no, no." he mumbled as he finally arrived beside her. He kneeled down and touched her neck. No heartbeat. Jaime froze again, he didn't know if he had the strength to turn the body around, to see her soulless face.

That's when Robin came running towards them and stopped about a foot away from the dead body. He and Blue Beetle made eye contact and Robin nodded. Hesitantly, Jaime quickly turned the body around, making her face the stars of the late Friday night.

Blue Beetle let out a sigh, then quickly feeling guilty. That is because the sigh was a sigh of relief.

The girl was not Cassie.

* * *

The Team was gathered at the training room, waiting for Nightwing's briefing. Right after they brought the burglars of the bank to the nearest precinct, they brought the dead body back to the cave. Jaime was shaken up, he faced Robin, who didn't seem as shaken up as he was but was obviously uncomfortable.

Wonder Girl and Garfield came through the door and Blue Beetle felt a wave of relief wash over him. He also felt guilty again. He was upset that a girl was murdered right in front of him but he was extremely relieved that the girl wasn't Cassie. And it was only when he saw her in for real that he found out he was worrying about her.

Nightwing turned towards them, frowning.

"What did you call us for already?" Superboy said impatiently.

"Alright, first, we all knew that there was going to be a robbery at Happy Harbor International Bank so I sent Robin and Bleu Beetle to check on it." The Leader said, "They were able to catch the burglars." That didn't seem to surprise any of them, "But what we didn't know was that there was going to be a murder nearby." That's when everyone froze. "A fifteen year old girl was murdered six buildings away from the bank. Unfortunately, it was too late." He said, carefully using 'it' instead of 'they' or 'Blue Beetle and Robin'.

Nightwing turned around and popped a picture of the dead girl.

Miss Martian and Batgirl gasped, Superboy looked worried, and Bumblebee put her head in Mal's chest, trying to push away the picture of the dead girl. Garfield looked scared and Wonder Girl, well, she didn't do anything. She just stared at the picture, horrified at what she was seeing. The picture was taken at an autopsy table, and the body was clean. The girl was pale, the blood wasn't circulating anymore and on her neck was a hug, clean cut.

But that wasn't the reason why everyone was holding their breaths; it was because the girl looked exactly like Cassie.

"Her name was Annie Marie Jepsen, born August 13, 2001." Nightwing said, "She was coming home from the Library when she was attacked."

Superboy was the first one to speak, "What else do we know about the murder?"

"I don't think it was premeditated. At least, not really." Nighwing said, "Annie didn't go to the Library every Friday, it wasn't a usual thing, which meant that the murder didn't know where she came from or what she was doing. The thing that's bothering me is, she had a hundred bucks in her purse. And it's still there."

"So she wasn't mugged." Bumblbee said with a shaky voice, finally letting herself look at the screen.

Nightwing nodded, "She even had a phone and a camera. They weren't taken either."

"Well what if the murderer was paid to do it?" Batgirl said.

"That's a possibility but it would have been easier for the killer to get to her if she was doing a regular thing, like she has a part-time job as a cashier. She goes there every Wednsday and Saturday." Nightwing said, "It would have been a lot easier."

Nobody spoke; they didn't know what else to think of it.

And that's when the Leader spoke again, "There's also another thing." He said, anxious and popped up two other pictures. Two other dead bodies, both Caucasian with blond hair and bangs. "All three of them have blue eyes too." Nightwing added, "I hacked into some police files and found two other murders, both girls look exactly like Cassie." He looked at Wonder Girl, "They're all around your age, Cassie. The first one was 13 years old, drowned when she went to the pool, also not premeditated, the second was 16, was shot when she was on her way to her boyfriend's house, wasn't planned either." Then his eyes looked at her apologetically, "The police are still looking at the cases, I don't think they know there's a connection, all three girls were murdered in different places all across the United States, the first was from New York, the second from Central City and the third from Happy Harbor." His gaze didn't change, he was still looking at Cassie straight in the eye, "This person is a serial killer, and all we know is that he's killing Caucasian teenage girls, who have blond hair with bangs and blue eyes." He paused hesitantly, "And for that, Wonder Girl, you're suspended."

Pandemonium went lose. Wonder Girl started yelling at him, at first, Blue Beetle, Mal and Robin had to hold her back, but being a girl with super strength, she quickly got out of their grip and was about to punch Nightwing in the face if Superboy hadn't stopped her.

Connor held her back as Nightwing continued, "I know you're upset with me and my decision." He said, "But I will not risk losing a teammate."

Cassie tried to get out of Superboy's grip, and almost did, "So what? You're just going to lock me up until you get this guy?"

Nightwing wasn't looking at her anymore, he was staring at the floor, "No." he mumbled, "But I will assign everyone one of us with you. You can't go out without any supervision."

That got the demi-god even angrier, "What?" she yelled.

"M'gann, you're on the first shift." He simply said, "I'll go next in the morning."

Cassie stopped struggling, her eyes filled with tears but she refused to let them drop, "You―you can't do that." She mumbled, defeated.

"You'll stay here the night." He continued to say, "I'll come with you to Gateway City and tell your mom."

Wonder Girl's eyes grew big, "But she'll take away my powers!" she argued.

"I'll talk to her." Nightwing said, "I'll convince her to keep your powers, but only for precaution, you know, just in case, but you are not allowed to use it against us. If you do, I'll let her take your powers away." He threatened, now looking to her eyes, making her believe that he wasn't kidding.

"But I can take care of myself!" Wonder Girl continued to argue, "I can't be beaten!"

That got Nightwing angry, "Look, Cassie, I'm not happy with my decision but I'm not giving this bastard even a chance to get to you! And I know you're pretty much indestructible, but that's when you're Wonder Girl, that's when you have your bracelets and your lasso but as Cassandra Sandsmark, you don't have your weapons, you'll be an easy target." His voice started to rise, "Did you know that that girl, Annie, she's been a martial artist since she was five. You may have super strength, but she had strategy, she knew what to do if ever someone attacked her like that, yet, she was killed. She stood what? Five minutes? If she can't stand five minutes, then I doubt you'd stand much longer."

Cassie stopped talking. She had nothing to say. She knew she couldn't win this fight. She knew how much the Team meant to Nightwing, he wasn't going to risk it.

She gulped, trying to not cry, "What about the other girls? The other possible targets?" she asked with a raspy voice.

Nightwing pressed his lips together, "I contacted the League, and they said they'd take care of that." He told her, although it wasn't very reassuring, "They'll contact some police departments but keep a close eye to the possible future victims."

Jaime came towards Cassie and put a light hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be alright." He whispered and she relaxed. She missed his touch, he missed his reassuring whispers, she missed all of him. He was probably the only person who could calm her down. And he was the only person she wanted to be with at the time.

"Okay." She finally mumbled back.

* * *

**So, there was a bit of NightwingxWonderGirl there ;) I just wrote that cause I know Dick loves his 'family' :) And tell me what you think via review! I guess you guys are wondering who the mystery serial killer is, huh? Well, me too! No not really, I actually wasn't expecting the fic to go anywhere violent but I don't know, this just popped in my head. I think I got the idea when I was re-watching The Roommate. Anyway, hope you like and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	8. Don't Leave

**Warning! This chapter is EXTREMELY CORNY! I don't even know why I wrote it like this, I just did. It's also longer than the others and I've been erasing and re-writing this chapter for a few days now and I think this is pretty okay. Just like I said, really corny. But I still hope you enjoy so PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Don't Leave

Cassie shoved her books in her locker furiously. It' been exactly a week since she's been suspended, which meant it was Friday yet again and she was already tired of it. Every single day, there was someone guarding her, leaving her no privacy. Whenever school ended, she was obligated to go home right away and she couldn't go anywhere else. It was either school or home. She hasn't even visited the cave since that Friday night. And right now, she knew that when she'll walk out the entrance of the school, Superboy would be waiting for her. She was actually thankful it was Superboy that day. At least he gave her some room. He would wait outside school or in her living room. The others would literally stay outside of her class; follow her to the cafeteria or outside her room. She had no private life for the past week. She swore, if the Team didn't get that killer soon, she'd go get him herself.

That's when she saw black. She couldn't see anything. She stiffened. Hands were blocking her view.

"Guess who?" said a sort of familiar voice.

Cassie relaxed, "Jason." She whispered.

She could feel him grin behind her, "Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" he cried out from behind her. He let her see again and she turned around to face him.

He was wearing his uniform but he now wore his glasses too. She liked them; they made him look cute and nerdy.

Jason leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, "How's my pretty lady today?" he asked joyfully.

He's never called her that before. She didn't know if she liked it, either way, she didn't say anything.

Feeling uncomfortable, she pulled down the sleeves of her cardigan. She wanted to take it off the whole day, it was so hot but she had to keep it on because of her bracelets, yes, another precaution. "I'm…okay." She said with a fake smile. No, she wasn't fine. She wanted to punch someone. Yet, she knew very well who could calm her down. Jaime. For the past few days, she felt like she needed him more and more.

Jason smiled at her, which made her feel guilty for thinking about Jaime. But why on earth would she feel guilty? Jaime was a friend. She knew that. Nothing more.

"What if we go to the park today?" he asked, putting his hands on her waist, she wasn't used to that yet. It was so bizarre to kiss or be this close to someone who you used to hate. "So, what do you say?"

Cassie bit her lip, she did want to go to the park, she felt like she hasn't gone out in forever, but in the end, she shook her head, "I'm sorry. Mom wants me to go home straight away." She told him, which wasn't a lie. When her mother had found out about the serial killer, Helena had wanted to keep her home that whole day. Fortunately, that didn't happen

Jason eyed her, "Speaking of your mom, I want meet her."

Cassie gave him a questioning look, "But you've met my mom before." She said.

The blond boy shrugged, "Yeah, as Jason Allen Junior, her co-worker's son. Not as Jason Allen Junior, her daughter's boyfriend." He explained.

Jason had become more serious about his relationship with Cassie. He would hang out with her instead of his old crowd; he would talk to about his problems and ask about hers. What really freaked her out once was when he asked her where she would want to spend their honeymoon if ever they got married. She hadn't answered his question though; she just said that she didn't know.

She wasn't sure though, maybe she was just being paranoid; maybe he really did like her. Either way, she didn't expect their relationship to last a whole month. "Uh, sure, why not?" she said, closing her locker and then turning back to him, "But I need to go to the restroom first, 'kay?" she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and left for the bathroom.

She quickly fixed her hair and washed her hands. Then she walked back to her locker where Jason was.

As she approached him, she heard him mumbling to himself. Not like nervous talking to himself or daydreaming talking to himself but his voice sounded…different. Not like his. His was either sweet or cocky. This was a totally different Jason. For some reason, he sounded…sinister.

She stopped behind him, "J―Jason?" he stopped talking right away and spun around in her direction. "Let's go." And his usual smile came back.

They stopped at the entrance; Superboy was waiting for her, wearing his civilian clothes, which wasn't that much different.

He stopped her from going any further and crossed his arms on his chest, "Who's this?" he asked, emotionless.

Cassie looked at Conner, then at Jason, "Conner, this is Jason." She explained to the older boy, "Jason, this is a friend of mine, Conner."

Jason looked at Conner apprehensively, "I don't suppose he's also a friend of Jaime's?" he said dryly.

The blond girl was surprised, he never talked about Jaime, at least not since they became an item.

Apparently, that got Conner's attention, "How do you know Jaime?"

That actually seemed to surprise Jason, "We met at one of my father's dinners." He said, "Cassie had brought him along."

Conner turned to Cassie, "You and Jaime went on a date?" he asked with a sliver of surprise.

Cassie could feel her blood flowing up her face, "No!" she yelled at Conner a little bit too loud, "No, no, no, no. It's not like that at all! I was―I needed―I asked him to come along as a friend! That's it." She stammered nervously.

The clone looked surprise at her answer; apparently he hadn't expected her to reply like a guilty person. "Uh, okay." Was all he said, "Let's just get you home already."

The three of them walked to Cassie's house, which was five blocks away from school. Cassie opened the door with her key and tossed it in a bowl on a tall table beside the door. "Welcome home." She said sarcastically. "Mom?" she called out a moment later, "Mom?"

Cassie entered the kitchen, there was a note on the table; her mother said she was coming home late. She sighed; she was actually looking forward to hanging out with her mom.

Jason arrived beside her and read the note, "I guess she won't be meeting Jason Allen Junior the boyfriend today." He said, gloomy. And then, out of nowhere, a smile was on his face, "We could hang out or something!" he suggested.

She stared at him, thinking he was joking. He wasn't. "Uh, sure." She hesitated, "Why not?"

"Great!" he cried out and he rubbed his palms together, exited, "But what about your friend? Conner?"

_Wow_, she thought, _he remembers his name._

Cassie thought about it for a moment, "He can stay in the living room, he's just waiting for someone anyway." She said, "We can go upstairs and leave him with the TV."

They left Conner in the living room and went to her bedroom. It was as she left it that morning. Everything was fixed except her bed. She quickly changed into her pajamas, wanting to feel comfortable and then threw her clothes in the hamper.

Cassie sat down on her fluffy purple carpet when she was done and smiled up at him. Just because she was on house arrest didn't mean she couldn't be perky anymore.

Jason stared at her for a moment then sat down on the carpet across her. "So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked, looking at her straight in the eye.

Cassie hesitated, "I know! Maybe we could learn about each other?" she asked, "20 questions maybe?"

"Uh, sure." He said, putting on a smile for her.

She was pretty much jumping up and down while sitting by then, "Me first!" she cried out, she was determined to at least try to learn more about Jason. "Favorite color?"

"Green." He answered quickly, "What movie do you like?"

Cassie thought for a moment, "_Mirror Mirror_." She replied, "The one about Snow White."

"But that movie's like four years old by now!" Jason said with a bright grin.

"I know but I think it's hilarious!" she said, half giggling, "I love the dwarfs! Anyway, what sport do you like to do?"

Jason stopped for a moment, "I like Martial Arts." He said finally, "I started doing it ever since I could walk."

"Aw. That's cute." She said in awe, "See, I know something about you." She said as she put her hand on his knee.

He looked at his knee, then blushed. "My turn." He said, and then pointed at her head, "Is that your natural hair color?" he chuckled.

Cassie pretended to look hurt, "How can you even think that? Of course it's my natural hair color!" she said, laughing. She stared at him a bit longer, over his pale green eyes, his long blond hair dangled. But when she stared at him, nothing made her want to push the hair away, make her want him to kiss her or anything near that. It was like she wasn't even attracted to him.

But she wanted to.

She wanted to try to fall for him, she felt like she should try.

He had given up his cool look for her, showed everyone what the real Jason was like for her. He had done everything for her, she had to try.

And she thought that maybe if she thought that to herself long enough, she might fall in love with him.

They continued playing until 9 p.m. they passed 20 questions about a half hour into the game and they just started laughing at random moments.

It almost made Cassie forget about the serial killer.

Almost.

"Oh, God." Jason cursed, "Dad's going to kill me. I needed to be home ten minutes ago." He said frantically as he quickly got up from the carpet and pushed up his glasses. He gave Cassie a quick kiss and good bye before he left the room.

Cassie sat on the floor. She had had fun with Jason. She had never thought in a million years that they would ever be laughing together for 3 hours straight. He was nice, heck, if she knew Jason was really like that back in 1st grade, she wouldn't have had hated him so much. They could have been friends.

Friends.

No, they were together. They were boyfriend and girlfriend. Something much more than friends. It didn't feel like it.

She sure liked Jason, at least now she did, but every time he would made her laugh or kiss or, she didn't feel exited. She didn't feel even the tiniest spark. Nothing. And as Jaime would have said: _nada_.

_No_, she thought. _Don't think about him! Think of Jason! He's your boyfriend, not Jaime_.

Cassie sat on her purple carpet for half an hour, thinking, wondering.

* * *

Jaime knocked on the door of the house hesitantly, he could have used the doorbell but he didn't feel like bothering Cassie, he knew Conner would just be a few feet away from the door. Soon enough, Superboy was in front of him and let Jaime enter the house.

"She's in her room." the clone said, "I don't know what she's doing but she was with her boyfriend like half an hour ago."

That caught Jaime's attention; he turned around hastily and faced Connor. "Boyfriend?" he asked curiously, trying not to let the bitterness of his voice take over.

Conner shrugged, "I don't know." He said, "Some guy named Jason."

_No_, Jaime thought.

"Are you sure he's her boyfriend?" he asked, taking a step forward, "I mean, they could just be friends."

Conner shook his head, "They were holding hands the whole walk from her school to her house." He told him, "Nightwing's taking over in the morning." Jaime nodded slightly but he wasn't listening by then already.

With that, Superboy left the house, leaving only Jaime and Cassie.

Not wanting to stay in the living room all alone, he went upstairs to check on the blond. Maybe they could finally talk. Maybe. Hopefully.

He leaned his ear against the door, he didn't hear anything. Maybe she was asleep. No, it was still too early to go to sleep on a Friday night. So he knocked.

And like last time, he heard her faint voice telling him to come in.

Jaime opened the door and then slipped inside the room. In front of him, Cassie was sitting on the purple carpet, wearing what looking like her pajamas, which were dark purple mini shorts and thick, size too big _Transformers_ T-shirt. The lights of the room were barely on, dimly light. He could see her shadow from the moon light coming from the window; he wondered why it was so dark.

_Why on earth is she sitting on the floor? _He thought.

_She might be meditating_, the Scarab replied.

"Shush, you're the one who got us here in the first place." He muttered to his shoulder.

_It is not my fault there is a mad serial killer on the loose_, the Scarab said.

Jaime rolled his eyes, infuriated.

Then he realized Cassie was staring at him, "I'm guessing you're talking to yourself again?" she asked with just enough bitterness to show that she was still upset with him.

But all Jaime was about to do was blush, "Yeah, sorry about that." He told her.

Cassie stood up from the floor, took off her cardigan, revealing her bracelets and then sat on the edge of her bed with an Indian seat, "I thought only girls were supposed to guard me overnight?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Jaime faced the blond girl, "We only have so many _chicas_ in the Team, Cassie." He told her, "So I volunteered."

Cassie looked at him suspiciously, "You _volunteered_?" she asked bitterly, not even bothering to cover it up.

He sat down beside her on the bed, maybe a little too close but he didn't care and sighed, "You know Nightwing's just doing this because it's what he thinks is good for you, right?" he said as he put an arm around Cassie's shoulders. It's been so long since he's done that. Only then did he realize how much he was longing to do that.

She nodded, not daring looking at him but not shaking of his arm around her either, "I know but really? Suspend me?" she said, annoyed, "That's a little intense don't you think? I mean if you were the leader, would you have done the same thing as he did?" she finally looked at him, holding their gazes. Seeing his brown eyes made her feel so warm, so at home.

"Honestly," Jaime finally said, still looking at her blue eyes, "I would have gone with locking you up." He smiled, but somehow she knew he wasn't kidding.

Only then did Cassie realize that their faces were only inches apart, "Why?" she asked softly.

Jaime didn't seem to notice how close they were, or he did but just didn't mind, "Because I care about you." He whispered ever so slowly, hearing it, it made Cassie shiver with excitement.

And before she knew it she was mumbling her apologizes to him, "I'm sorry." They were so close that Jaime could feel her whisper on his lips.

"For what?" he asked, slowly smiling.

Cassie bit her lip, "For ignoring you. Honestly, I don't even remember why I was still mad." She confessed, "I guess I was just scared that you'd judge me about Jason."

"Yeah, SB told me about you two like five minutes ago." He said, with the tiniest touch of hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." She mumbled, then looked away from his eyes, almost as soon as she did, she felt cold, "I wanted to but…I don't know…"

Jaime chuckled lightly, he put his index finger under her chin and his thumb over it and made her look at him in the eye, she felt so at home when she did, "Will you stop apologizing?" he asked with a lighthearted chuckle that made her smile, "It's alright. Honestly, I should be the one saying I'm sorry." He hesitated a moment, "I've been keeping something from you guys, I've only told Superboy and I'm pretty sure Nightwing knows as well."

She looked concerned all of a sudden, although she didn't back away.

That's when Jaime suddenly unzipped his sweatshirt and threw it to the chair beside the desk; it landed on it perfectly, "But before I show you," he took Cassie's hands in his but looking into her eyes all the same, "promise me it won't make you think I'm some kind of monster."

Instinctively, Cassie slipped one of her hands from his grip and cupped his face, "Jaime, you're not a monster, not to me." She said, "And you never will be."

They were simple words but hearing them, Jaime felt like he was flying. He looked at her sweet blue eyes for another second and then took off his shirt.

Cassie stared at him, surprised. It wasn't exactly awkward but she wasn't expecting him to show her his bare chest. She could feel her cheeks burning. And slowly, he turned around. Cassie gasped, not able to stop herself. On top of his back, right under his neck was some blue looking toy. It had the shape of a beetle.

She urged herself not to touch it, "What is that thing?" she asked, trying not to sound too impolite.

Jaime turned back around, facing her, "It's a Scarab." He told her, "It's the thing that gives me my powers. The previous Blue Beetle was the one who made it."

Cassie was slightly confused though, "Okay, but Jaime, why on earth would I think you were a monster?" she asked.

He sighed, "The Scarab is stuck to my spine, and I can't get it off. But what really bugs me about him is that he has a mind of its own." He said, trying to stay as calm as possible, "And we communicate, he talks in my mind, sometime he really gives me a headache."

He didn't have to say more, the girl in front of him put the pieces together, "And that's why you talk to yourself so much." She mumbled without realizing it, "And that's why you yelled at me when we were arguing. You weren't talking to me, you were talking to the Scarab!" she seemed delighted all of a sudden.

Jaime nodded, although he didn't feel exited at all, in fact, he almost felt ashamed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but…I thought you'd think I was some sort of freak." He confessed to her.

She couldn't help but smile at him, "Jaime, even if you were a freak, you're still the nicest guy out there." She said sincerely, "And honestly, I don't care if you were a freak, to me, you'll always be Jaime Reyes."

"Thanks." He replied, feeling like the weight of the sky was lifted from him, "It really means a lot to me."

Her eyes twinkled, "It means a lot to me that you told me." She said, "And this past month, I realized that I really missed you." She admitted.

"I missed you too."

There was a long silence, where they just stared at each other's eyes, just as close as they were before, if not, even closer. Cassie could hear her heart go crazy, like if it had just ran a marathon, her head was dizzy and she could feel her body warm up, especially her cheeks. She took a good look at Jaime, the light was dim in her room, she had turned it off when Jason left, wanting to think in the dark, with no distractions. It didn't actually work since she couldn't stop thinking about Jaime. How he always shoved his hands in his pockets, how he she missed the warmth of his body whenever he was near, how he liked to keep things simple.

And whenever she tried not to think of him, all it did was make her think of him even more. And as she thought about him, he suddenly appeared in front of her. At first, she thought it was a dream, that he was an illusion. But when he had started talking to himself, she knew it was him and not a trick of her mind.

At first, she was a bit pissed when she first saw him, she didn't really know why but when they started talking, she calmed down; it was like he had this thing for calming her down.

All of a sudden, she yawned. She didn't mean to but she did, Cassie couldn't help herself as she covered her hand over her mouth.

Jaime chuckled, he thought that she looked cute when she yawned; it made her look younger and so naive. "I think someone needs to go to sleep." He said playfully.

Cassie made a arguing sound, "But it's only nine." She protested sleepily.

"Come on, Cassie." He said, "Let's get you to bed."

This time, she didn't protest. She crawled into her double bed and pulled the quilt over her.

Jaime put his shirt back on and looked back at Cassie; she looked so cute and innocent when she was sleeping. He took his sweatshirt and then closed the lights all the way, but before he left the room he heard a faint, "Jaime." He turned around and found Cassie, her eyes half open but he could still see the blue color of her eyes clearly.

"Yes, Cassie?"

She lazily pounded the space beside her on the bed, "Stay." She begged.

He looked at her surprised, "Are you sure?" he asked as he put his sweatshirt back on the chair.

Cassie nodded and made more space for him to lie down. He took of his sneakers and climbed into bed beside her. Although he wasn't quite lying down, more like sitting up, leaning on the best post. Cassie unexpectedly put her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. She pressed her cheek against the soft tissue of his shirt, making herself comfortable. Jaime just stared at her, wondering if she was already asleep and thought he was a pillow.

"Don't leave." She mumbled, finally closing her eyes.

Jaime couldn't help but kiss her hair and then caressed it smoothly. Slowly, he closed his own eyes and whispered, "I won't."

* * *

**Okay, I bet some of you are wondering why I said Mirror Mirror is like FOUR YEARS OLD. But if you have forgotten, season 2 takes place in 2016! So, yeah about four years since the movie came out. And I wanna know what you think about the corniness. I think the ending's pretty cute. I mean, they're friends again and all. I was actually going to do their kissing scene in this chapter but then I erased it. I know, you hate me for that. Hopefully it will come in a few chapters. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Blushes

**First off, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. But I'm on vacation now and I just wanted to take a break and lay back for a few days. Nothing really happens in this chapter, just a few moments between Jaime and Cassie. More drama next chapter. Hopefully :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Blushes

Jaime's eyes fluttered open. The sun shone through the glass window of Cassie's room.

After his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized his arms were around Cassie and his leg over her legs. He looked down at her sleeping face. He remembered the night of the dinner, when she had fallen asleep on his shoulder; he remembered how she looked so young and innocent. That's how she looked like that morning. Her lips were slightly parted, her eyes were closed and her blond bangs were scattered everywhere on her forehead.

It took everything Jaime had not to kiss her on the forehead right there and then.

Jaime wanted to hold onto her even tighter, make sure she didn't get hurt, make sure he never let go.

That's when he heard a loud cough. Jaime's head spun around and he was suddenly staring at Nightwing. He was just standing in between Cassie's twin bed and the door, leading to the hallway; his arms were crossed over his chest and a slight, sinister grin on his face, wearing his civilian clothes and sun glasses.

Jaime's eyes grew wide and then looked over to Cassie and then at her red, blue and white alarm clock. It read 7: 50.

His shift ended 20 minutes ago. Jaime quickly let go of the sleeping Cassie remorsefully. He tied his shoes and walked to Nightwing, who was still smirking like a 13 year old.

The older boy let out a small chuckle, "What was that?" he asked, half of him was serious while the other half was still laughing like an idiot.

Jaime didn't say anything. He was planning on leaving the room once Cassie fell asleep; he guessed he had fallen asleep as well. "_Buenos dias_, Nightwing." He said, trying to act as casual as he possibly could without dying of embarrassment, "I'm going to go now." Was all Jaime said as he walked through the open door.

"_This is why we normally let the girls guard at night!"_ he heard Nightwing yell and then he heard him laughing.

Jaime ran down the stairs, thankfully, Cassie's mom didn't seem to be awake yet and went through the front door, making sure he locked it before heading back to the zeta tubes.

* * *

Cassie felt cold, which was kind of stupid since it was the middle of May, just a month before summer. She opened her eyes lazily to find an empty room. Then she remembered what had happened the night before. Jaime was the one keeping an eye on her and then they were apologizing to each other and that's when Jaime had revealed his secret. The Scarab. It felt so surreal now. As if it happened a million years ago a thousand miles away. And she missed it.

She missed the warmth of his body so close to her, she missed his arms around her, she missed the reassuring rhythm of his heartbeat going _thump, thump_.

She let out a disappointed sigh.

After fixing her hair, Cassie opened the door of her bedroom, ready to go down to get her breakfast. Nightwing was leaning on the wall and then he started giggling like a little kid the moment she walked out of her room.

"Where's Jaime?" she asked once he stopped laughing.

But although Nightwing had stopped giggling, he was still smiling, "He went home." He said.

Cassie didn't say anything else; she just went down the stairs, feeling even more disappointed than before.

Once in the kitchen Cassie took out a pan and some pancake mix. Nightwing pulled out a stool and sat on it, his forearms leaning on the counter.

"Do you want some?" she asked the leader of the Team.

Nightwing nodded, "Sure."

Cassie was already cooking some pancakes when she said, "Orange juice's in the fridge." She didn't look away from the pan.

Nightwing stood up and took the orange juice from the fridge and then poured two glasses. By that time, Cassie was done cooking and pancakes were on the counter, ready to be eaten. Cassie handed him a fork, he took it gladly. She spread butter all over the food and then poured maple syrup all over it. "I like syrup." She said before she took a bite out of her breakfast.

"I can see that." Nightwing said with a bright, beaming smile.

They ate in silence and at the last pancake; Cassie finally asked the thought that was nagging her since she saw Nightwing, "Can I go to Mount Justice today?" she blurred out suddenly.

Nightwing stared at her and then took another bite of the pancake, he grinned while having a full mouth. "Fine, we can go to the cave." He knew very well that all she wanted was to see Jaime again. And who was he to stop her?

* * *

Jaime was sitting on the couch of the living room at Mount Justice. He just came from his dad's garage; he helped him out sometimes, on weekends mostly. He spent the whole morning under a car and he was now exhausted. All he wanted to do for the rest of the afternoon was drink coke and watch TV. So he took another sip of his drink.

_This drink is not healthy;_ a voice said out of nowhere, it took Jaime a moment to realize it was the Scarab talking in his head again, _it contains a large amount of sugar, _he finished_._

"I can drink whatever I want so c_àllate_ _por_ _favor_!" he cried out.

He heard the doors open and closed. And before he knew it, Batgirl was slapping him on the shoulder crazily.

Jaime almost spilled his soda. He put the can on the glass coffee table and tried blocking her slaps, "What the heck are you doing?" he cried out, getting up and away from the girl but she just kept following him.

"I can't believe you slept with Cassie, you ass!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Jaime stopped blocking her slaps and stared at her wide eyed. "What on earth are you talking about?" he cried out.

Barbara stopped slapping him, and looked at him right in the eye, she looked almost furious, which scared Jaime, _a_ _lot_, "Please." She snorted, "Nightwing told me what happened!" she yelled, "What the heck is wrong with you? Even though you're shy and all, I thought you were the sweet guy!" She said, "And with Cassie? That poor thing!" then she started slapping him again, "You jerk!"

His shoulder and whole upper arm was starting to burn and become red, he winced with every slap she made. Where on earth was his sweatshirt? Not that it would help that much.

_This girl's slaps are incredibly strong,_ the Scarab said, _activat_―

"No!" he yelled out before his armor even appeared.

Then he realized that Batgirl had stopped her attacks and was now staring at him, confused.

"I―I mean no, we didn't sleep together." Jaime was able just able to stumble, "I mean we―we did sleep together but not like that." He shook his head violently, "We just slept. Nothing else." He tried to explained, "And I would never do that to Cassie."

Batgirl crossed her arms and leaned on her left leg. "And why should I believe you?" She asked stubbornly.

And that's when Cassie came running into the room, yelling Jaime's name.

"Cassie!" Blue Beetle cried out, "Please tell Batgirl that nothing happened last night."

Cassie slowed her pace to a jog and stopped beside Jaime and Batgirl, "Uh, okay." She face the girl beside her, "Nothing happened last night." She said with no clue as to what he was talking about.

"See?" Jaime said, as if making a point, _"¿Estás contento ahora?"_

"Wait. What the heck are you guys talking about anyway?" The blond asked, confused.

Batgirl faced Cassie, "Did you sleep with Jaime?" she asked, straightforward.

"What?" the younger girl cried out, "Ew, I mean no offense J, but no." She cried out, "I mean we slept together but as in like _sleep_. Just _sleep_."

Batgirl let out a sigh of relief, "Of thank God." She said, as if she was never angry in the first place, "But seriously though, I've got my eye on you Jaime Reyes." And she walked out of the room to who knows where.

Once Barbara was nowhere to be seen, Cassie started laughing hysterically. She was bent forward, her arms tugging on her stomach, her hair falling over her shoulders smoothly. Her laugh, for Jaime was contagious and soon enough he was cackling with her, and then it quickly turned to be a laughing marathon.

Five minutes later, they were on the couch, laughing together. And after what felt like forever, Cassie finally spoke up, still trying to control her breathing "Why on earth does she think we slept together?" she was still chuckling a bit though.

"Nightwing." Jaime had stopped chuckling and was looking at her seriously, "I woke up this morning and he was already at your house."

Cassie stopped laughing and was staring at him, slowly; her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. She looked up at him, her bright blue eyes shined bright, Jaime was mesmerized. He had to force himself not to pull her closer to him, which was kind of stupid since they were already extremely close.

And then Jaime realized something, "Are you wearing my sweatshirt?" he asked her, pointing at it.

Her eye grew big with surprise, "Right." She said, "I wanted to give it back to you but… I don't know. I just ended up wearing it." She started to unzip the sweatshirt, was shaking it off. She was wearing a tank top so her shoulder was pretty much bare, "Here, I can give back to ―"

"No." Jaime interrupted as he pulled the sweatshirt over her shoulder again, "You can keep it for now, I mean, you know, if you want to."

Her lips curved into a bright smile that always made Jaime felt like he was melting, "Thanks."

They sat together, extremely close, trying not to look at each other but to no avail, after a while, she finally broke eye contact, "So…last night―"

"Thank you." He cut her off again before she continued.

She looked at him again, this time with a look of surprise on her face, "Thank you for what?" she asked.

Jaime shrugged, "I don't know." Instinct took over and he couldn't stop himself from rubbing the back of his neck, "For being so cool about the Scarab thing I guess."

Cassie put her hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "I'm pretty sure everyone else would understand as well." She said.

He didn't respond, instead, he just changed the subject, "Why are you here anyway?"

Cassie seemed confused at his sudden question, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why on earth are you here in Mount Justice?" he asked, "I thought you weren't allowed to go anywhere but your school and your house?"

Wonder Girl smirked, "Nightwing found a solution to my problem." She said cheerfully.

Jaime leaned on the couch now but was still looking at Cassie, "Which is?"

She bit her lower lip, thinking, "I'm going out later… and I'd like you to be the one keeping an eye on me."

"Sure," he had never been so thankful for taking the morning shift ever, "I've got nothing better to do."

* * *

Jaime was sitting at some salon in Happy Harbor, reading his Biology lesson, making the most of his time. Cassie was the one to have dragged him there, insisting this was Nightwing's solution to her problem. The whole walk was only fifteen minutes but Jaime couldn't help but look over his shoulder every five seconds. He wouldn't risk her safety.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized a girl sat down beside him until she spoke up, "So, what do you think?"

Jaime looked up from his papers and stared at the girl. It was Cassie. At least it looked like her, the same beige colored skin tone, the same blue eyes that reminded Jaime of the sky and made him feel like flying and she was even still wearing his gray sweatshirt. The only difference was that her hair was ebony black.

He was so surprised that he actually dropped his papers, "What the heck happened to your hair?" he asked, baffled.

Cassie winced at his answer, "I'm guessing you don't like it?"

"No, no, no, no." he quickly said, "I love your hair, you―you look―" he stumbled.

"Horrible? Disgusting?" she suggested.

Only then did Jaime realize how insecure she was, he gave her a reassuring smile, "Actually, I was going to say hot."

Cassie smiled at him while biting her lip again, "Thanks." She felt a blush coming on so she leaned down and took Jaime's scattered papers and then handed them to him, "It really means a lot." She didn't know why, but it really did.

He took the papers gladly and fixed them, "No problem."

"But I'm guessing you prefer it blond?" she asked.

Jaime put his Biology lesson in his backpack, "Well, yeah, I guess." He said, as he zipped the bag, "I mean you look really nice like that but I don't know, blond is the natural you." He looked away from her and at the magazine rack beside him, "It's the way I met you. And it's going to be hard to forget you like that."

Cassie couldn't help herself, she pulled him to her and hugged him tightly, which was really tight, "You're so sweet." She whispered with a chuckle that seemed to lift Jaime into the sky. Cassie pulled away from the bear hug but her hand was still touching his forearm, "But it's only temporary, until you guys catch the killer."

He chuckled a light laugh, "I guess I can't call you 'Blondie' anymore?" he said.

"I guess not."

They sat there for a while, not saying anything, just staring at each other's eyes. That is until someone said, "Well are you goin' to kiss him honey?" Jaime and Cassie both turned their heads towards the voice, in front of them was a woman maybe in her mid or late 30s, she had a nice orange tan with light brown hair and dark blue eyes like Zatanna's, "Cause if you're not, I will." She started laughing.

Both teens blushed crazily, "Oh no, Candy, Jaime and I aren't together." Cassie explained, stumbling, "We're just really close friends."

The woman, whose name was apparently Candy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah sweetie." She said, "Here's your change." Candy handed Cassie her change, "Good luck to your friendship."

They blushed even more.

Candy left soon afterwards and it was just them again, "Do you think Jason will like it?" she asked nervously.

Jaime felt something inside him, something like anger but not quite.

_It's called jealousy_, the Scarab said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" he muttered.

Cassie looked at him wide eyed, "No, I mean―I―I" Jaime stumbled, "I was talking to the Scarab." She seemed to relax a bit.

"That's so cool." Cassie said giddily, "So he just pops into your head whenever he likes?"

Jaime shrugged, "Pretty much." He said, "It's actually really annoying."

"Well it sounds pretty awesome." She told him, "Anyway, do you think Jason will like the hair?"

There it was again. Jaime felt like he was going to punch something at any moment. It took him everything he had to force the feeling away.

"He'll love it." He simply said.

* * *

**So? I know, pretty boring but I promise, more stuff's going to happen in the next chapter! And if you need to ask on the Spanish, just ask if you don't understand. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	10. It Doesn't Add Up

**Okay, I've never updated twice in a day before but here I am. AGAIN. I had a writer's block in the last chapter. Well, not really a writer's block but I didn't really know how to write it. While this one is the exact opposite! It's shorter than the last one but hopefully, you'll enjoy it so PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 10: It Doesn't Add Up

"Wow, what happened to your hair?" Jason asked as he sat beside her in their Spanish class.

Cassie looked up from her notebook, where she was doodling. It was Wednesday already and she hadn't seen Jason since that Friday night because he was sick on Monday and Tuesday, "I just wanted to change it a bit." She said sheepishly, "Don't worry; I'll change it back to blonde soon enough. But what do you think? Love or loath?"

Jason looked at her weirdly before putting on a bright smile and gave her a soft peck on the lips, "Love, for sure."

When Mr. Esteller came in the room, he gave the students his usual bright smile and then handed them their corrected exams that they took on Monday. Jason didn't get anything from the teacher since he wasn't there on Monday but Mr. Esteller stopped in front of Cassie with a huge grin on his face, "Cassie, I'm very impressed with your work." The muscular, bald man said, "Keep up the good work." He handed her the paper before moving on to the next student.

As soon as Cassie laid her eyes on her grade, she was smiling proudly. Jason peeked over her shoulder and saw the red writing that said: 94.

He put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed tight, which felt slightly awkward for Cassie, remembering the warmth that Jaime gave out whenever he did that, "Good job, sweetheart." And he kissed her on the cheek quickly.

Cassie shrugged him off before Mr. Esteller was able to catch them, "Thanks." She smiled after she finally got him off, "Jaime helped me a bit this weekend."

And then fire seemed to be burning inside Jason's eyes. He didn't look sweet or smart or calm and cool, the way he always was but he looked furious, like if he was ready to break his desk in half. "Jaime?" he asked with a bitter tone, "You still hang out with him?"

His girlfriend nodded, "Well, not in a while really but then I was with him this weekend and thought, 'hey, he could help me out in Spanish'. You know, since he's bilingual and all." She said as if it weren't that big of a deal, which to her, really wasn't. But seeing him like that, listening to his scary, sour tone of his voice terrified her.

Jason forced a heavy sigh, "Well next time, just tell me whenever you hang out with him, okay?" he asked, his voice still bitter but more calm.

But this time, it was Cassie's turn to be pissed, "What? So now I have to tell you who I hang out with? Where I go?" she snapped furiously, "You might be my boyfriend but it doesn't mean you have to know whatever I'm doing every second of the day."

"Look Cassie, I'm just trying to protect you." He said, his bitterness wasn't there anymore but she could pretty much feel his arrogance in the air.

"From what?" she cried out, loud but not loud enough for the teacher to hear from the other side of the room.

Jason seemed baffled at her argument, "From what? From _him_, Cassie!" _Him, _he said it like if the word was a disease.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said, holding onto the sides of her chair, careful as to not bend it.

Jason let out a sigh, "Nothing." He muttered as he faced the board, "Forget I said anything."

* * *

Cassie was on the floor, laughing and giggling like a maniac while Jaime's hands were on her sides, tickling her. Cassie was kneeling on the floor really, almost hugging herself, trying to block all of Jaime's attacks, as she liked to call them but laughter was pretty much one of her weaknesses. She couldn't stop laughing that she could barely feel her muscles, her lungs were exhausted, as if they were tired of breathing, yet it felt great. To her, it felt like she was flying, which she could do by herself but differently. It was like she didn't even need to try. He was making her laugh. And it made her feel like she was floating in mid air.

Her whole body twitched as he tickled her on the neck, "Say it!" she could barely hear Jaime say over her laughter.

"No!" she had to force herself to yell as the tickles were becoming unbearable.

Jaime stopped what he was doing. Then, Cassie felt arms wrap around her waist, pulling her off the ground and onto the green couch. She was now kneeling on the couch, forcing her eyes close. And then the tickling started all over again, "Just admit it!" Jaime said, not letting her get to the floor a second time, "You would never have that grade if I didn't help you!" Cassie wasn't able to contact Jaime on Wednesday so she had to wait until Thursday to tell him the good news about her grade.

Cassie's back was to Jaime but she could just feel his proud and annoying smirk, "Never!" she cried out, laughing and smiling all the same.

"Fine," he said, "you asked for it." And then the tickling become more ticklish, if that was even possible.

Her back arched instinctively and then Jaime's hands weren't on her anymore and then she dropped. Her back landed on the couch, her head was suddenly on Jaime's lap. But she didn't really care, by then, she was still laughing, her eyes closed facing the ceiling.

Jaime looked down at her, pleased. When she finally opened her eyes again, it was like if her eyes were the ones laughing, making him feel warm inside. "Are you ready for round two, Blondie?" he cackled.

Cassie put her hands in front of her, she was still giggling. "No!" she cried out, "No! Please!"

"Then say it! Say that you had a good grade thanks to me!" he said proudly.

She was smile was beaming; "Fine!" she gave up, after what felt like forever, "I got a good grade because of my awesome friend named…Garfield!"

Jaime was tickling her again, "Liar!" he cried out and Cassie was laughing like crazy again, "Or else I seriously will not stop, Cassie!"

Somehow, Cassie was able to sit up and face him, "Okay, okay! I'll say it!" she finally told him, "Jaime Reyes is the whole reason I got a good grade in my Spanish quiz!" she exhaled quickly, "Are you happy now?"

He nodded approvingly, "Very." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thanks." That's when Cassie leaned forward and kissed Jaime on the cheek.

When she pulled back, they were both burning red.

Cassie felt her chest tighten, not in a bad way, but in an exciting way that made her insides twist. She felt embarrassed, yes, but she also felt like a weight just floated off of her shoulders. Like if it was something right, or something she'd been meaning to do. She didn't but it was like she did at the same time.

"Th―that was for helping me out." She was finally able to say.

Jaime was still red, like her, but shrugged as if it was nothing but really, he could still feel her soft lips against his skin, "No problem."

Cassie was kneeling on the couch, trying not to make any eye contact. They sat like that for a few moments, just dying of embarrassment, yet still longing for that single moment, until Cassie interrupted the thoughts, "I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore?" her voice was so sudden, Jaime almost jumped out of his skin.

He was still thinking about the small peck on the cheek when she spoke up and surprised him so much he only had time to say one thing, "What?" he said.

"I thought you weren't going to call me 'Blondie' anymore." She repeated, more precisely now, "I'm not blond anymore, if you haven't noticed." She strand of her hair and playfully shook it in front of Jaime's eyes.

He shook his head, as if he was daydreaming and looked at her in the eye, "Oh, yeah." He lost his cool that he had not even five minutes ago and was rubbing the back of his neck, "It's not like you were born a brunette. Inside you're still blond."

Cassie raised an eyebrow at that, "Does that mean I'm stupid?" she said as she put hands on her hips.

"No! I just meant that your hair's naturally blond, that's all." He said, "It doesn't mean you're stupid at all―"

She put her hands on his shoulders to make him stop talking, "It's okay, Jaime. I was just messing with that brain of yours." Her right index finger was on his forehead and she put a slight pressure on it.

Jaime couldn't help but smile at her. "Damn, this girl really wants to get tickled today." And Cassie made a run for it, leaving her shoes behind. And Jaime was right on her tracks.

* * *

Cassie was flying already, took a look back behind her, Jaime was running after her but wasn't using his armor. She made a right turn to the training room but the doors didn't open fast enough and right after she entered the room, Jaime's hands were around her waist again, lifting her and making her turn. He was holding her life someone would hold a teddy bear when they were scared or just wanted to feel their soft fur. They were turning together and Cassie was laughing with joy.

Jaime was still holding onto Cassie when they finally stopped turning, they realized the whole Team was in the training room for what looked like a briefing. Every one of them was staring at the two of them. Jaime quickly let go of Cassie, who almost tripped at the sudden lack of balance.

Nightwing was looking at them seriously, which was off since if that ever happened, he normally would be dying of laughter. That alarmed Cassie, "What's wrong, Nightwing?" she asked, taking a few steps forward, Jaime following her.

The leader turned around and popped up picture of a girl. More specifically, a dead girl with black bangs and a light beige skin tone.

"Alicia Jones, 15 years old. She was found dead yesterday evening in Los Angeles." Nightwing said, "She had blue eyes and was killed when she was on her way to buy flowers because her mother asked her to at the last minute. She was stabbed in the heart."

Superboy crossed his arms, "And why is this case an interest to us?" he asked.

"It's related to the serial killer isn't it?" Robin asked before Nightwing could respond, and the leader nodded.

By that time, Cassie was already shaking, completely forgetting that not even 5 minutes ago, she was laughing and dying of embarrassment from kissing Jaime on the cheek. She felt an arm around her, warm and familiar. Jaime. She took a step closer to him, laying her head in between his shoulder and chest. Cassie felt his arms tighten around her and then rubbing her arm reassuringly, it made her feel better, but she had never felt so terrified in her life, even after she battled countless of super powered villains.

This time it was Batgirl who spoke up, "But didn't he kill blond girls?"

Nightwing nodded, "And that's why we decided to dye Cassie's hair black." He explained, "And just a few days after she gets black hair, the killer so happens to change his M.O. That's no coincidence." He said and then he turned to Cassie, "I think he's targeting Cassie."

Nobody spoke for what felt like forever. Jaime could pretty much feel how uncomfortable Cassie was, so he was the one to speak, "But wouldn't he know that those girls aren't Cassie?" he asked.

"Exactly, and that's what's bothering me." Nightwing said, "It's pretty obvious this guy is a pro, at least it looks like it but even an amateur murderer would at least check that he got the right victim, and failing four times? It's just not possible."

"This is confusing." Beast Boy said.

Nightwing was facing, like he always did when he was nervous or thinking, "This doesn't add up."

And all Cassie wanted to do was to curl up in her bed, having Jaime's arm around her again and cry.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Do you guys know who the killer is? Do you know why? Tell me if you like and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Movie Night

**Okay, pretty short chapter. I actually didn't plan this one. I just wanted to Jaime to go over at her house. AGAIN. And I don't know. I ended up with this. I hope it's okay that it's short. Hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Movie Night

Jaime opened the door to the Sandsmark house. Cassie had given him a spare key the night before, after the briefing. He opened it and he heard giggling from the kitchen. He followed it and in front of him were Cassie and a girl he didn't know. The girl wasn't facing him; she was facing Cassie while the blond was facing him. Wait. Blond?

She saw him enter, "Jaime!" she cried out and was in his arms before he knew it. Jaime stumbled backwards a bit but thankfully, they didn't fall.

She let go of him but her hands were still holding onto his wrists. "What are you doing here? Megan arrived five minutes ago."

Jaime shrugged, "Just came to visit. And uh, I bought you a few things." He held out the paper bags he was holding.

Cassie took them from him and out them on the kitchen counter. She looked over her shoulder and smiled, "You didn't have to, you know. My mom left me enough money for a month."

He smiled back at her; one side of his mouth was a bit higher than the other. "It's cool. I wanted to."

Then Megan came into the room in her civilian clothes and had beige colored skin. "Jaime?"

He put his hands in the air, as if he were going to surrender to the cops, "Just checking up on her." He simply said.

That's when the girl, who Cassie was talking to before he arrived, coughed loudly.

"Oh right!" Cassie cried out, throwing her hands up, "Jaime, this is my friend Tiphany Capo." Then, she faced Tiphany, "Tiny, this is Jaime Reyes." She pronounced 'Tiny' as 'Tee-nee'.

Jaime held out his hand, Tiphany took it gladly and shook it, smiling at him. "_Hola_, nice to meet you."

Tiphany had a complexion in between Caucasian and Asian, she had big gray eyes, her eyelashes were so long and curved, they looked like they could go on forever, and she had a long, yet small nose and high cheekbones. She had a nice and friendly smile. Her brown hair was so long and straight that it reached her lower back and her side bangs covered her eyes a bit.

Tiphany nodded at him approvingly, "Wow, you speak Spanish." She pointed out as she let go of his hand

"Last time I checked." He smiled at her, "I'm sort of bilingual."

"Oh. So you're the reason why Cassie got a good grade in Spanish."

Jaime cracked another smile, "I guess I am."

It was silent for a while. Jaime and Tiphany stared at each other while Cassie was staring at them and Megan was staring at Cassie, looking at her worried expression.

"We were going to watch a movie. You want to watch with?" Cassie finally asked Jaime, secretly hoping he would stay.

He shrugged, "Sure. What _película_?"

"Orphan." She said excitedly.

"Are you kidding?" Jaime said, "That movie's like seven years old." He sounded surprised.

"What can I say?" she sighed, "I'm a sucked for old movies."

"So…horror… Are you sure?" Megan asked from the corner of the room, there was a slight nervousness in her voice.

Tiphany made a waving motion like if she was swatting a fly, "Please. It's not even that scary."

"Oh, so you think you're so tough, eh?" Jaime said.

She took a step towards him, "You want to bet?" she said huskily and put her hands on her hips.

Jaime sighed, "Are you _sure_ you want to bet, _chica_?" he said, taking another step forward.

"Oh, it's on."

Cassie put her hands on Jaime's chest and pushed him away from Tiphany. She rolled her eyes at them. "Tiny and Megan, can you please set up the TV?" she asked her friends and they nodded.

Jaime was about to go to the other room with the girls when Cassie took him by the hood and pulled him back into the kitchen, "Not so fast lover boy." Jaime almost tripped, damn she was strong. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Help Tiphany and Megan?" he hesitated.

"I don't think so." She said, "You're staying here and help me with the popcorn and drinks."

Jaime sighed and dug in the paper bag he had brought, "I bought Skittles." He said and took out the small pack, holding it in between his fingers.

"Regular?" she asked, turning around from the microwave, where the popcorn was just about to start popping.

"I'm offended," he said sarcastically, "I didn't meet you yesterday, Blondie." He tossed her the pack of candy from across the room and she caught it.

She put it to her chest and sighed, "You know me so well." She said sardonically.

"Yeah well I thought you had black hair." He said, "Isn't it bad to dye your hair so much?"

Cassie put one hand on the counter and leaned on it, "J, it's not like I do it every other week."

"Well, good for you." He let out a light chuckle.

As Jaime took out the drinks and Cassie was waiting for the popcorn, the kitchen was silent. The microwave broke it as a ringing sound vibrated throughout the room. Cassie slowly poured the food onto a large glass bowl and then put another pack of popcorn in the microwave. She ate some of it and chewed. Loudly.

"So…" Jaime finally said and then chuckled a bit, "Really? Lover boy? What the heck is that?"

Cassie looked down at the buttery popcorn and she couldn't fight the blush coming on. Then she finally looked back at him, though her cheeks were still red, "Come on. You and Tiny." She said as if it was the most noticeable thing in the world, "You guys couldn't be more obvious." She tried to sound cool and relaxed but what came out was rusty and something else… jealousy maybe?

Jaime took a sip from his can of coke, "More obvious of what?"

_I have already told you that this drink is not good for you―_

"Can't you shut up for one night?" Jaime cried out before the Scarab could finish its sentence. And Cassie looked at him confused. He looked at her embarrassed, "Sorry, Scarab."

Cassie nodded, "Anyway, I mean you guys are so flirting." Now she sounded more gloomy than envious.

Jaime almost spilled his drink, "What?" He shrieked.

"Oh, please. Save the speech, J." she said, even putting her hand in front of her, "I get it. You guys are into each other." Now, there was no doubt that she sounded jealous.

"Where the heck did you get that?"

And then the microwave rang again.

"Saved by the bell." Jaime muttered, although he didn't sound angry.

* * *

During the movie, Megan had sat to the left, beside her were Tiphany and then Jaime and at the other end was Cassie. The Martian and Tiphany shared a bowl of popcorn while Jaime and Cassie shared another bowl.

And then their fingers touched. They stopped staring at the screen and looked at each other. Jaime was just able to see her features in the dark. He could see her shadows and the perfect angle of her face. Then brown met blue. They stared at each other like that for five minutes but what felt like an eternity, and not in a bad way. In the way when even though it already feels like forever, you want it to go on. Never let the moment die.

He broke eye contact and he didn't even know he was staring at her lips until he realized how pink they were. He blushed. Then he was finally conscious that so was Cassie.

Jaime bit his lower lip, "Sorry." He whispered and let her take popcorn from the bowl first.

And almost as soon as he did it, he regretted it. He wanted to stare at her lips just a bit longer; he wanted to look into her eyes more closely; until he could count every eyelash she had, maybe. He wanted to move closer to her, to wrap his arms around her, like he did the night before. And to never let go.

* * *

After the movie, Tiphany helped Cassie wash the bowls. They stood side by side, one washing and the other soaping.

And out of nowhere, Tiphany started giggling. The blond girl stared at her friend, "What the heck was that about?"

"You have never been so green-eyed in your life." She said, not taking her eyes of the bowl.

Cassie looked at her confused, "Green-eyed?" she asked, checking if she heard right, "Tiphany, if you haven't noticed, I have blue eyes."

Tiphany rolled her eyes, "Never mind."

"Anyway, what did you think of Jaime?" Cassie asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

The other girl hid a smirk, "He's cute." She simply said.

Cassie bit her tongue, "Does that mean you're going to go out with him?"

Tiphany let out a small chuckle, "He's cute and boyfriend material but it wouldn't work out between us." She crinckled her nose a bit.

"Why not?" she was geniually curious to know why.

"It's pretty obvious he already has an eye for another girl." Tiphany said as she whipped the last bowl with a kitchen towel.

Cassie washed her hands with cold water, "He's not into Megan, just so you know."

"Oh, I know he's not." She replied and then left the towel on a hook, "I was talking about someone else." Then headed towards the living room, where Jaime and Megan were talking.

* * *

**Yes, very small and corny but don't read it if you don't like it! Anyway, I read your reviews and ONE of you guys got the WHY correct. I was appalled, really. I mean I gave SO MANY HINTS. I mean they weren't that obvious but still! One of you guys got it correct! ONE! I want to congratulate them but they reviewed as GUEST. And I have more than one GUEST reviewing per chapter so PLEASE remember to put a name so I don't confuse you guys or anything. And I guess you guys are gonna find out who's right soon enough anyway. Anyway, congrats to one of my GUESTS and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Not Alone

**Okay, so in last chapter, nothing really happened and in this chapter, nothing really happens either but I hope it's fluffy enough for you guys! And Cassie's pretty OOC in this chapter too. But still, I hope you guys like! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Not Alone

"What the heck are you doing here?" Cassie looked up from her laptop. Jaime had just barged in her room at Mount Justice and the way he was looking at her, she could tell that he wasn't happy.

Cassie closed her laptop and then put it beside her, on the left side of her bed, where she was sitting. "This is my room." She said as if he didn't know that.

Jaime glared at her and then crossed his arms, "I thought Nightwing didn't allow you back to the cave anymore." He said.

The blond pushed herself off of the bed, "True." She said, "But he doesn't need to know that I'm here, now does he?"

"Please. This is Nightwing we're talking about." He told her, he still sounded angry, "If I know, then he knows. Trust me."

Cassie rolled her eyes at him, "It's not that big of a deal, J." she said, acting more relaxed than she usually was, which set an alarm inside Jaime's head. "He can't to take my powers away or anything."

"He can tell your mom. And then she'll take your powers away."

She shrugged, like it didn't mean that much to her, "Big deal."

Jaime stared at her, surprised, completely forgetting that he was almost furious just 2 seconds earlier. "Who are you and what have you done to Cassandra Sandsmark?"

Cassie glared at him slightly playfully, "Very funny."

He chuckled lightly and then sat on the edge of the bed, "Seriously though, what's up with you?" The anger was gone, just like that and it was replaced by concern and worry.

She shook her head, "What makes you say there's something wrong?" and before he could reply; she walked through the door and into the hallway.

* * *

It took Jaime a full 5 minutes to finally realize that Cassie had just left the room and then looked for her.

After over half an hour of searching and asking his teammates if they've seen her, he finally opened the double doors of the gym.

And as soon as he entered the room, he heard noises. Quietly, Jaime made his way towards it.

It was Cassie, punching a punching bag.

All of a sudden, Jaime began to relax. He hadn't even realized how much he'd been worrying about her, which now seemed so silly to him.

Jaime leaned on a beam and stared at her from somewhere in between behind and beside Cassie for a moment so that she wouldn't be able to see him.

Her blond hair was tied in a messy ponytail, her bangs were sticking to her forehead, and she was sweating and wearing her red and blue boxing gloves. She punched the bag, it swung a full 3 feet in front of her and then swung her way, and she sidestepped and then held onto it so that it would stop moving. She placed herself in front of the punching bag again but this time, she made a turning long kick and if the bag had a face, well, let's just say that he would have lost it.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked, trying to sound casual, as if he wasn't even worrying about her not even 2 minutes ago or secretly terrified now that he knew that she could do what she just did to the punching bag.

Cassie jumped. She literally jumped and then stayed suspended in mid-air. "Damn it, Jaime!" She cried out and put her hand to her chest.

He put his hand up, gesturing her to get down or to calm down, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Her feet landed to the floor slowly, and then she smirked at Jaime, "I don't get scared." She said.

Jaime shoved his hands in his sweatshirt pockets and took a few steps forward, "Really? Cause last night, you were the one holding onto my arm during the whole movie."

Cassie looked at her feet and flushed, "Yeah, sorry about that."

He raised an eyebrow at her and then pulled up his sleeve almost up to his shoulder. There was a bruise around his bicep and triceps where Cassie was holding on, "Look at what you did to my arm!" he cried out but he was smiling.

Apparently she didn't know about the bruise and ran to him, "Oh my God! I did that?" she slowly touched the bruise and Jaime flinched at the touch.

Jaime pulled down his sweatshirt. "It's okay." He shrugged, "I mean, I was just lucky my mom didn't see it or else she would have freaked. She supports the whole superhero stuff but she still gets worried. A lot."

And it's only then that Cassie realized that Jaime had never really talked about his family with her before. "Did you at least put some ice on that?" she asked, worried.

He didn't reply, "It's too late now anyway."

"Jaime!" she yelled.

"What? It's not that big of a deal, it's a bruise. They come and go." And then he added, whispering, "Like a lot of other things."

She heard him but ignored his comment and then pecked his sweatshirt, where his bruise should have been. "There, all better." A huge grin was on her face.

Jaime smiled back at her, "Thanks. I feel so much better." Seeing her smile like that turned his insides to mush.

They stayed like that for a while, which they seemed to be doing a lot lately, grinning and just pretty much staring at each other until Jaime remembered why he was there in the first place.

He put his hand on Cassie's elbow and pulled her closer to him a bit, "What's wrong, Cassie?" he asked, completely serious while worry was written all over his face.

His gesture took her by surprise and she stared at him, not really sure what to say. She gulped and shrugged his hand off of her. "Nothing is wrong, J." she said firmly but there was this look in her eyes that were almost pleading, sad maybe. "Nothing." And she walked away from him for the second time in less than 2 hours.

* * *

Jaime rubbed his temples as he made his way to the living room of Mount Justice. He had skipped dinner with the rest of the Team and it was just past midnight. He was starving.

He stopped dead on his tracks when Cassie was leaning over the counter, making what looked like peanut butter sandwiches. She licked her index finger and then froze when she saw Jaime. And then took a bite out of her sandwich.

And as she did so, Jaime leaned over the counter and took a bite of it from the other side.

When they both pulled back from the sandwich, Cassie was blushing but smiling all at the same time, "I tot you were mad at me." She said with her mouth full.

Jaime swallowed his food before answering, "Me? Mad at you?" he said, making a What-the-heck-are-you-talking-about face. "You're the one who stomped away from me. Twice." He even showed her his index and middle finger, making the number 2.

But all that Cassie did was roll her eyes at him, "Please, don't be so dramatic, J." she said and then took another bite of her dinner.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You turned my arm purple!" he cried out.

Cassie put her food down and then leaned a bit more forward over the counter, "I said I was sorry!" she yelled.

"And that is why you are going to give me the rest of that delicious sandwich." He pointed at the plate, wearing a smirk that made Cassie's heart tighten.

She shook her head while biting her lip, "No, no, no. No food for the blue bug tonight." And then sliding the plate closer to her.

Jaime stared at her in disbelief, "Really? That's the best you could do? Blue bug?"

"Please. You call me Blondie." She took a gulp of her water.

"Yeah! 'Cause you're blond!" he cried out.

She glared at him, "Yeah well, you're a bug. A big blue bug."

"It's the Scarab!" he said, pointing at his back with his thumb, "I'm perfectly human."

"Well so am I!"

"You're half Greek God!"

"That's not fair!" she yelled.

Jaime slid the plate across the counter, closer to him, "How am I not being fair?"

"W―Well…"

He took a bite out of the food, smiling in triumph, "See, perfectly fair if you ask me."

And that's when she pretty much lost it, "You know everything about me but I know nothing about you!" she screamed, "You could describe me better than anyone I know but I don't even know where you live." She continued after seeing his shocked expression, "You could call me 'The Archeologist's daughter' or 'Zeus's daughter' or 'The Sister of Heracles' but all I can call you is Jaime."

Jaime dropped the sandwich to the plate and then made his way around the counter, beside Cassie and then made her face him, "Cassie, is this why you're so upset?" he asked, putting his index finger under her chin and making her eyes lock with his.

And for some reason, Cassie had never felt so at home before. So protected and safe.

She took a deep breath and then sighed, "A bit. But just a bit." She confessed.

"Why don't you just tell me what's going on?"

"Because I'm Cassie! I'm the perky, jolly and positive girl! I don't talk about my problems or depressing stuff…"

Jaime dropped his hand from under her head and then took her hands in his, he squeezed. "Cassie, you can tell me anything."

"That's just it, Jaime." She said, "I can tell you anything but you don't tell me the tiniest thing."

"Fine. You want to know where I live? I live in El Paso, Texas with my parents and little sister. Last week, I quit my job at the restaurant so I could help out at my dad's garage more often." He paused and then sighed, "I never wanted to be a superhero but here I am because some stupid Scarab is stuck to my spine." Then he adds, "And I want to become a dentist."

He smiled during the last sentence but Cassie knew he was being serious. The sides of her mouth curved upward a bit. "Are you serious? A dentist?" she asked, her grin growing bigger with every passing second. That's what Jaime could do to her. And he wasn't even trying.

He shrugged, "I just need money to help my family. That's all I need." He told her.

"That's really sweet." She whispered to him but he heard her clearly because by then, their bodies were only inches apart.

"Okay, so now, tell me what's really bugging you."

That was the thing with Jaime. He cared. He cared about everything and everyone. It was just in him to take care of other people, Cassie realized. He was sweet and warm, he could make her smile and laugh without even saying a single word, he could make her brain go dizzy and she would feel lightheaded whenever he was around. It was like she was floating, flying, soaring through the air. But it was very different from when she was flying, it was like he could erase all of her problems just by standing close to her, like he was now

And Cassie was obsessed with his touch. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her like the night they fell asleep together, he was like a warm blanket that made her feel safe and protected and so at peace. She could just fall asleep forever in his arms.

And she wanted to hug him, let him tell her that everything was going to be alright and that they were in this together. Whatever _it_ is.

That's when she fell to her knees and shoved her palms to her eyes and then cried. It wasn't like her to cry or complain about anything, she was grateful for everything that had happened to her, especially becoming friends with Jaime but it was nice to finally let the tears go. To let them slowly run down her cheeks slowly and cool her face.

Jaime kneeled down beside her and put his arms around her, just the way she liked it. He rubbed his hands against her arms and whispered soothing words in her ears. _It's alright, let it all out. I'm here for you, whenever you're ready, I'll always be here._

Hearing him say that, Cassie almost lost it. She just wanted to sob the whole night, she had been keeping her tears and her worries locked up for so long now that she just needed to let them go. The only time that it wasn't excruciating to put on a smile was when Jaime was with her, almost erasing her problems. _Almost_.

And she loved that he would be there for her, all her life that's all she wanted, even though she didn't actually know that until now, she wanted him to be with her all the time. To support her whenever she couldn't support herself, to tell her it was alright to make mistakes or to worry or to be just plain sad. That's all she wanted.

She felt Jaime kiss her hair and his chin rest on her shoulder. He whispered into her ear softly, "Tell me what's wrong, Cassandra." The way he said her name make her shiver. _Cassandra_. She liked it. She wanted to ask him to repeat it again but pushed the very thought of it away.

Cassie hiccupped and then took a deep, slow breath, "I―I'm scared, okay?" she could barely force the words out of her mouth, the very words she promised herself never to admit, but here she was, letting it all go because he asked her to, "I'm scared about the killer, I feel guilty for all those girls who were killed because of me. I'm worried for all those other girls who will get killed because of me. And while they don't even have a clue what's going on and living their lives normally, I'm here, having 24/7 security and superpowers while their only protection is luck." She gulped a lump in her throat, "I hate this!" She screamed but it came out as a loud sob.

Jaime's arms tightened around her, "Cassie, look at me." He said confidently, she had never heard him so confident, he was usually always the shy one, "I said look at me." She finally did and his big brown eye mesmerized her, "No one else is going to get killed, okay? I won't let that happen." He promised, "And it's okay that you're scared. I would be terrified out of my mind if I was in your place. You're Cassandra Sandsmark," there it was again, her name, "you're the strongest chick I know. Inside and out."

Cassie couldn't help but shiver even though it was the middle of June. She looked away from him and at the kitchen floor, "I'm not strong." She was able to mumble.

Jaime made her look at him in the eyes again, "Yes you are. You are strong." He said firmly, and she almost believed him. Again, _almost_. "And if you can't handle it, I'm here with you. I'll help you be strong. I'll be strong with you." He removed his hand from her face and then took her hand in his and then squeezed it tightly, "You're not alone, Cassie."

Four words. It wasn't just what he said to her. But who had said it. And it came from him. If it came from any other person, Cassie wouldn't have believe a single word but from him, it was pretty much a promise even though it was more of a statement.

She stared at him, her tears were wet on her skin and then Jaime cupped his hands on each side of her face. "You're not alone." He repeated slowly and ever so softly, and then he whipped her tears away with his thumbs.

Cassie hiccupped again and then rested her head on his shoulder. Jaime combed her hair, which was now a bit sweaty, and then repeated the same things he just did. It was like he was on replay but he didn't sound like a broken cassette tape, to Cassie, it almost sounded like someone telling a fairy tale and how the prince and the princess finally lived happy ever after and everything turned out to be for the better.

And she believed every single word he said.

* * *

**Hehe, pretty corny but I don't know, I was in I FELL LIKE READING A BOOK MODE and whenever I'm in that mood, I write more corny and with more FEELS. I hope my FEELS in this chapter are okay and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PS: For those of you who like Spitfire, I just started writing a new fanfic called Love Is Just A Memory. Please read if interested :)**


	13. How Do You Know You're In Love?

**Okay, first off, I'd like to apologize because this chapter is really improvised. When I was thinking about it, it was all disorganized and I ended up with this. I hope it's okay though. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ATTENTION: THIS CHAPTER IS REPOSTED BECAUSE I MADE A STUPID MISTAKE. IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DIFFERENT. A FEW WORDS ONLY SO NO NEED TO REREAD THE WHOLE THING. THANK YOU :)**

* * *

Chapter 13: How Do You Know You're In Love?

Cassie opened her eyes and she found herself in her room at Mount Justice. Her door swung open and Jaime took a step in her room, holding two mugs.

He stopped when he realized she was awake and then smiled, "_Buenos días_, Blondie." And then sat on her chair that she used for her desk.

Cassie sat up on her bed and leaned on her right arm. She took a deep breath and then beamed a smile at him, "Morning." She said as Jaime handed her a mug of hot chocolate, "Thanks." And then she took a sip of it. "What happened last night?"

Jaime grinned at her, "Let's just say you're a heavy sleeper."

Her blue eyes grew big with shock, "Oh God, last night…I―I…"

He leaned closer to her and held her hand; he squeezed it just as tight as he did the night before, "Cassie, its okay."

"No!" she cried out, "I―it's not okay. I―I broke down in front of my teammate." She wasn't looking at him anymore; she was staring at the ceiling. "God, I feel like such a wimp."

Jaime got out of his seat, he kneeled on the floor beside Cassie's bed and the shook her by the shoulders, "No, you're strong, remember?" he told her, "Only a strong person would have the courage to cry in front of her friend."

Cassie stared at him and then smiled sadly, "Jaime, always the one being there for others." She mumbled.

He lifted and eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked playfully with a light chuckle.

"It means…"she sighed, "that you're the best friend anyone could ask for." And she leaned down to him and they hugged. It was an incredible hug, it felt so good to feel his body against hers and she didn't want to let go. She wanted him to be there for her; yes it was selfish but ever since she and Jaime became friends, it's pretty much impossible for her to imagine her life without him. She just wondered if he felt the same way.

They let go of each other after a few seconds and stared at each other, the thing that they did the most nowadays.

"I hate you." Cassie mumbled jokingly.

Jaime made a fake hurt look, "Me? Why on earth would you hate me?" he said; his voice a little bit higher than it usually was.

Cassie got up from the bed and then so did Jaime, "I need to go back home and help my dad at the garage." Jaime said. He waved at her with a small smile, "_Hasta __luego_, Blondie."

* * *

Cassie came back from her house. Nightwing didn't let her leave the cave without supervision but she had managed to get away from a few hours. It was funny really, whenever she was at hom on house arrest, she wanted to stay in at Mount Justice; whenever she was at the cave, she went home. It was crazy but she just needed to be alone for a while. She couldn't stop thinking about Jason. Not in the day dream dazed kind of way, but she couldn't stop thinking about how…normal she felt whenever she was with him. He didn't make her lightheaded; she didn't make her smile just by staring at her. Whenever she was with him…it was neutral.

And then her thoughts drifted off to the night before. How protected she felt, how…not alone she felt. It was like she could tell him anything without worrying about being judged. He just…accepted whatever she said. And she loved that he accepted _her_.

That's when she heard her stomach grumble and sighed. Then, she headed for the kitchen.

When she entered the living room, only the girls of the team were there, eating what looked like Chinese food. Cassie made her way towards them, "M'gann, you're not cooking tonight?" she asked the Martian, who was also eating noodles.

"No she's not cooking." Batgirl said, "She's banned from cooking for a whole week." M'gann made a sad face beside Batgirl.

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "What the heck happened?" she asked, sitting between Barbara and Karen.

"What happened? What happened?" Karen said, "She almost burned down Mount Justice!"

The blond girl's eyes grew big, "What?"

Barbara nodded, "Yeah, Miss M wasn't looking at the stove when she was dicing mushrooms and then she passed out from the heat." She took a gulp of her water, "There's a huge burn mark on the wall." Cassie turned around to look at the kitchen; about one fourth of it was burned, including the stove and refrigerator. "Could have been worse is Karen didn't intervene."

It was so weird knowing that M'gann forgot to check on the stove, she was normally the cook of the Team, and she's never seen her burn anything since ever. "Does Nightwing know about that?" Cassie asked. There was a slight grin on her face.

M'gann shook her head, "The boys are having a night out." Barbara and Karen started giggling.

Cassie leaned over the coffee table to get her own pack of noodles, "A night out?"

"It was Bart's idea." Karen said.

"Bart Allen? As in Impulse?" Cassie asked, with a look of surprise on her face.

Batgirl nodded," Yup. That's the one. Somehow, he got into the cave and wouldn't stop bugging the guys until they hung out."

"And now, we're having a ladies' night out." Karen said proudly, smiling, "Well, night in is more like it."

"Oh." Cassie said, with a tint of disappointment in her voice.

Batgirl was the one who caught it, "Don't be so down that you're not going to see your boyfriend tonight." She said.

Cassie gave her a confused look.

Barbara's eyes went wide and turned into huge golf balls, "You do know that I'm talking about Jaime, right?" she asked.

"What? Really?" Cassie asked, "Jaime's not my boyfriend. He's just _a_ friend."

"So who the heck are you going out with?" Bumblebee asked.

Cassie swallowed a huge pile of her noodles, "Jason Allen."

"Is he cute?" Barbara instinctively asked.

Cassie nodded, "Very." There was a small smile on her face.

"So why on earth did you break up with him?" Batman's protégé asked.

It took Cassie a few seconds to actually answer it but then she said, "Because I don't love him." Her voice was so timid it was almost like a whisper.

"Aw." Barbara put her arm around Cassie and almost made them fall over the other side of the couch, where Miss Martian was.

"It's no big deal. I wasn't really into him anyway." Cassie said after she finally found a way out of Batgirl's grip.

Karen shrugged, "Whatever you say."

The girls ate together for another few minutes. They laughed together and shared a few secrets but Cassie wasn't talking anymore. There's was something bugging her for the last few days and it was slowly taking over her mind. And that's when she blurred out, "How do you know when you're in love?"

All three girls stopped laughing and stared at the youngest one, their eyes round and big.

"I―I was just wondering." Cassie added with a low voice.

"Cassie," Barbara was the first one to speak, "why on earth are you asking?"

Wonder Girl shrugged, "I don't know. Just…"

"Wondering if you were in love?" Karen suggested after she put her food down.

Cassie didn't answer; she just played with her noodles.

"Cassie, its okay to ask. Don't be so shy." M'gann said. Her comforting voice made Cassie feel a tiny bit better.

There was a small silence before Batgirl said, "Well, for me, I think about him day and night." She confessed, she sounded a little bit insecure about her answer, "He'd make me feel like I could just jump over a skyscraper―without any of your powers of course."

"When Mal and I first started dating, I wouldn't shut up about him or with him." Karen said with a smile, she looked like she wasn't even in the room, sort of like she was a million miles away, at a distant memory, "I wouldn't stop talking to him, I wouldn't stop talking about him. And even now, I feel my chest tighten whenever he's not with me."

"Says the girl who's always bailing on him." Batgirl snorted at her.

Bumblebee slapped her playfully over Cassie and then giggled, "It's not my fault. I'm really busy nowadays."

Barbara rolled her eyes at her, "Whatever." Then she turned to M'gann, "What about you Miss M? How do you know you're in love? Or at least how can you tell someone's in love with you?"

"He would know my touch inside of his mind." She mumbled softly, not looking into anyone's eyes. She was just looking straight in front of her, at the wall.

The three girls looked at her confused, "What?"

M'gann shook her head out of her trance and then stared at her friends, "Oh, I mean―in Mars, we would know who's talking to us in our heads." She said, "It's a Martian thing." She waved it off but she knew very well it was a stupid excuse.

Barbara shrugged and then turned her attention to the blond beside her again, "Seriously though Cassie, why on earth are you asking?"

The youngest girl bit her lip, "I―I told you…I was just wondering…"

Batgirl gave her a glare that said 'yeah right'. "Fine." She crossed her arms in front of her, "Then tell me what you feel when I say Garfield."

"What?" Cassie, Karen and M'gann asked all together.

"I mean, what do you feel when you hear a boy name. Like for example, if I said Jason Allen, what's the first word that describes him and what do you do or what does your brain do whenever you hear his name."

"Uh, okay." Cassie said, not quite sure she understood.

Batgirl rubbed her palms against each other after putting down her food, "Garfield."

"Brother." Cassie said then paused, "Makes me laugh?"

Barbara shrug, "Good enough." She said, "Jason."

"Cute. And…nothing." Cassie said.

"He doesn't make you do anything? Not even a tiny tap dance?" Cassie shook her head at the redhead, "Okay, I guess other than making out you guys aren't really that close. Moving on." She paused for a minute before saying, "Jaime."

Cassie wasn't looking at Babs anymore, well she was but in her head it was all fuzzy. She bit her lower lip instinctively, "Incredible person. Makes me want to fly." Her voice wasn't even a mumble, only Barbara could hear her.

"What did you say?" Karen asked behind her.

Batgirl was still staring at Cassie, half amazed, half knowing, "Incredible person and he makes her want to fly." She repeated. And then a smirk grew on her face, "I knew it." She whispered.

And that's when laugher filled the room. Garfield. And then the rest of the boys along with Bart came into the room, interrupting the girls. Jaime was the last one to come in and he and Cassie made eye contact. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then Cassie felt a smile creeping onto her face so she looked away and blushed.

"So, what did you guys do?" Karen asked as Mal gave her a peck on the lips.

Mal shrugged, "Ate pizza, laughed talked. Stuff like that." He said, "What about you girls?"

"Oh, it was…interesting." Barbara had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Cool! What did you guys talk about?" Garfield asked eagerly.

"Nothing!" Cassie yelled almost immediately. She put down her food. "I need to go." Cassie said, not looking at anyone and went to her room.

* * *

"Please don't give me that 'it's not you, it's me' shit, Cassie." Jason said. He was mad but somehow, still composed.

Cassie felt bad. The night before, right after she left the living room, she had stayed awake for at least a whole hour thinking about her talk with the girls. She hadn't even officially decided if she wanted to break up with him until she saw him come towards her. There was a huge grin on his face, holding flowers. She wanted to believe that her heart was racing, that he made her feel special…but, he didn't. She didn't even know why she didn't do it earlier but she just really wanted to believe that it was all just in her head. So in 5 minutes she decided to break it off. And here she was, breaking his heart.

Cassie couldn't look at him in the eye, she felt guilty enough just not feeling the same way he did with her. And now, she was breaking up with him. "But it isn't your fault!" she protested, "You like me but I can't see myself telling you that I love you. There's no future in this relationship!"

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb in frustration; he had just bought her extremely expensive wild orchids, which apparently in less than 10 minutes are going to waste. "So why did you even go out with me in the first place?"

"I―I wanted to give us a try." She admitted. Her voice was so soft and low that _she_ could barely hear it. "I mean, you showed me the real you. You did what I asked you to, so the least I could do was try. I swear, I kept telling myself that if I just keep going out with you, I'd eventually fall for you as well."

He stopped pacing and stood in front of Cassie, who was sitting down on a bench. "So you just pitied me? That's the only reason you went out with me?"

Cassie's head shot up, "No!" she cried out, "You know, I always thought that you were a jerk but then you showed me that you were more than that so I tried." She tried to explain calmly, "But Jason, it didn't work out. We don't work." She put a hand on his shoulder reluctantly, "I'm sorry."

She stood up and started walking away with the pot of flowers, "Thanks for the orchids though." She turned around but her legs wouldn't move yet. She turned around again with a look of pity in her bright, blue eyes, "Jason, you'll find a girl that really will love you. That girl's just not me." And she left.

* * *

**In the last chapter, I completely forgot to put some Spanish in there. I'm sorry, I just forgot about it. I hope this chapter wasn't such a disappointment and she finally broke up with him! Can you guess what's going to happen next? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Unbearable

**THIS IS IT! THE chapter you've all been waiting for! I was sort of having a slight writer's block. Not really about this chapter but afterwards. I was just making sure I wanted this to happen during this chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chap and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Unbearable

Jaime took a sip of his water and tried to listen to the conversation.

See, somehow, Bart Allen—or Impulse—had gotten in Mount Justice and had begged the boy of the Team to go out to dinner. Apparently, Bart wanted to get to know the boys of the Team a little better. Right then, he was asking Conner when he was going to make his move on Miss M again since La'gann still missing. That question got a few chuckles and the attention of most of the boys—except Jaime.

He was listening to the conversation but his mind was somewhere else. He couldn't stop thinking about the night before. How Cassie had broken down in front of him. How she had spilled out everything.

Jaime had no idea how scared and insecure Cassie was until then.

The weird part was that he _liked_ being the one she could count on—the one she let inside her emotional side. He hated seeing her in pain but he loved the fact that he was the one who was able to calm her down…to not let her feel alone…to promise her that he was going to be there for her no matter what. He was happy that he was going to be the one she was going to go to when she needed someone.

And just remembering how close they were made Jaime completely forget where he was. And for the next few minutes, she was all he could think about. That is, until the Scarab interrupted them.

_You seem to have a large amount of thoughts about this '_Cassie'_ girl_, it said in his mind.

Normally Jaime wouldn't really be that surprised whenever the Scarab talked in his thoughts but that time, it really took him off guard. He almost spilled his water on Garfield, who was beside him.

_You can't just barge into my thoughts like that!_ He yelled in his head.

_My apologizes but distractions are not—_

_Just get out of my head!_

"Jaime?" Bart asked from the far side of the table. "Are you alright?"

Jaime blinked, "Uh, yeah. I—I was just thinking."

Bart raised an eyebrow, "About _whom_?"

At first Jaime froze but then swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. "So you're a telepath now?" Jaime asked, hoping he could turn the question around.

"No." Bart said with a smirk, "I'm from the future. I know who's in the famous Blue Beetle's mind all day."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jaime asked with a slight touch of curiosity.

But before Bart could answer, Nightwing elbowed him. "I think we should go back to the cave. It's getting late." With that, they went back to the cave and found the girls giggling together.

* * *

Jaime sat at Cassie's desk, waiting for her to walk through the doors of her room. Earlier that day, Cassie had texted him that she had broken up with Jason the night before. The problem for Jaime was that all she wrote was: _I broke up with Jason._

She didn't put a sad face or a smiley like she does in every other text so he wasn't quite sure if it was a bad or good thing.

Waiting for her, Jaime let his thoughts wander around and eventually, he was thinking about Cassie—like he has been the past few days. Not about the whole break up with Jason but how she had broken down in front of him. He had no idea how insecure and scared she was and the fact that she would tell him was…almost unbelievable.

He remembered how broken she seemed. How her blue eyes shined in the dim light. How his arms felt around hers. It felt…right. Like he was supposed to do that—like he was supposed to be there for her. He remembered the electricity shoot through him when he had touched her. How his body felt hot every time she was close to him.

Then he remembered how she accepted him when he had told her the truth about the Scarab. All this time, he had no idea how Cassie's opinion mattered to him until that night. And she accepted him. That night, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him.

"Jaime?" his head whipped towards the sound of her voice.

Cassie was standing at the door, looking at him. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Jaime stood up from his seat and walked toward her. "I—I just wanted to check on you. You know…the thing about Jason."

She seemed surprised but she couldn't help but crack a smile. "I feel like I could just fly to the moon!" she cried out.

"Wait, so this is a good thing?" He asked, still slightly confused.

Her smile was beaming at him. God, how he loved that smile. "Heck yeah!" she yelled, "I mean, at first I was really sorry for the guy and all but then I realized that how much I wasn't into him. This whole time I thought that the least I could do was go on a date with him but I realized that I wasn't in love with him. I was just wasting my time because I'll never love him!" she was giggling.

Jaime couldn't help but smile at her, "Well _felicitaciones_ then."

"_Gracias_!" she wrapped her arms around him. At first Jaime stiffened but then, he put his arms around her too. Her hair smelled like grass. He could just stay like that with her for his whole life.

"Cassie, can we talk about the other night though?" he asked once they pulled away.

Cassie looked away for a moment but then her gaze fell on him again. She hated how his warm, brown eyes made her legs turn to rubber. "Can't we just celebrate my breakup with Jason?"

"After we talk." He said firmly.

Cassie rolled her eyes but she secretly liked how he sounded so serious, it made her want to take a step closer towards him—which was pretty much impossible since they were so close. "Fine." She crossed her arms in front of her.

Jaime didn't expect her to give in so easily. For the past few days he's wanted to talk to her about it but prepared a speech for her arguments. "Uh, okay." He said, "First off, are you okay? I mean, I know you're okay but if you want to talk about it…I'm here for you. I'm here _with_ you."

_I'm here _with_ you_. The words rang in Cassie's mind. She loved the sound of it and had to force herself not to ask him to repeat it. "I—I…thanks." She exhaled; she wasn't really good with her emotions. "I was just a bit emotional after the girl with black hair. I mean it's not every day that you find out that someone's after you." She managed to smile a little but it was sad.

Instinct took over and Jaime put his hands on her shoulders, the space between them became slightly smaller, "We're going to catch this guy, _vale_?" he said. His voice was firm and low.

They were so close that Cassie had the sudden urge to pull him closer to her. The memories of the night they spent together ran through her brain. _No, Cassie! He's pretty much your best friend!_ She screamed at herself. She tried to push the thought away but it was to no avail. The way his arm touched her skin gave her goose bumps and it didn't help that she could practically feel his breathing on her. She bit her lip as hard as she could.

And that might have helped her but it didn't help Jaime. As he stared at her lips, he was so tempted to put his arms around her again, to feel her against him. A light smile was on his face. "I won't let anyone hurt you. _I promise, Cassie._"

And before he knew it, her lips were against his. Without even knowing it, Jaime closed his eyes and put his hands on Cassie's lower back, pulling her closer to him. One of Cassie's hands made its way around Jaime's neck, pulling him closer to her as well while her other hand was in his hair and she tugged on it.

Cassie didn't know what came over her. It was just that his hands were on her…his adorable sideways grin…and the way he said her name. It was just too much all at the same time, it was just unbearable—she couldn't take it.

And when her lips landed on his, she could feel her heart explode inside her chest…her mind was blank. The only thing she realized was how much she had wanted to do that for the past few weeks.

At first, the warmth started at the very tips of her fingers and her mouth and then spread all over her body. She loved the way their bodies seemed to fit together…how she wanted to pull him even closer even though there was absolutely no more space between them.

The only thing in her head was: _I'm kissing Jaime. And he's kissing me back._

And it wasn't weird. It was fantastic. They could both feel fireworks explode inside of them.

They were so in sync that they even pulled away at the same time. They were just staring into each other's eyes, their arms were still around the other's while their lips were swollen, their cheeks were a bright shade of red and they were both breathing heavily.

* * *

**Oooohhhhhhhh. Kissy-kissy. I know, it's a bit sudden but I did the best I could. And just a side note: (WARNING! SLIGHT SPOILER) I'm not going to write how Lagoon Boy and Artemis and Kaldur and Black Beetle and Static Shock and Slade/Deathstroke and that other girl are going to play out. I'll leave that to Greg and Brandon. After that trailer, my Feels-o-meter has been broken to many times to be repaired AGAIN. Anyway, just wanted to say that. I hope you guys like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Gone

**Okay. I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating in so long. I know I said a week, a few days but I had to update my other story and I had a sort of writer's block and there was no internet... And oh God, did you guys here about the Philippines? There's a huge flood in Manila. The water almost reaches the head of an average height man (which isn't very tall here in the Phils). And there have been 11 deaths and counting. Please pray for us. And if you didn't know. I live here. I'm just lucky I decided to go out of town with my mom. There's no internet back in my house. So Please pray and review :)**

* * *

Chapter 15: Gone

Jaime's heart was pounding against his chest as he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about Cassie. He took a deep breath as he remembered her smooth skin, and how soft her hair was as he ran his fingers through it, and how her sweet lips tasted against his. The scenes of that night replayed in his head for what felt like the millionth time to Jaime. But not just that night—he thought about every single moment he spent with her. He had been slowly thinking about her more and more but he had never thought he would end up lying on his bed, in the dark, staring at nothing as he did. But he was. And he liked it.

"I kissed Cassie Sandsmark," Jaime told himself.

In fact, you did, said the Scarab.

"Can you just leave me alone for just one night? Can't I have my mind to myself?" He said, slightly mad but most of his brain was still possessing the fact that just half an hour before, he and his teammate were kissing in her room.

The Scarab didn't reply this time and Jaime thanked it.

But there was also a part of him that was wondering what had happened after the kiss. After what seemed like forever, just staring into each other's eyes and arms around the other, Cassie pulled away, mumbled "Sorry," about a billion times and then ran away from her own room. Of course Jaime tried to follow her but it took him a full minute to realize what had just happened and by that time, she was nowhere to be found. He just figured she went back home. But he couldn't figure out why she ran away.

"What if she doesn't like me in that way?" he said to no one in particular. "_Dios mio_, that's it! She doesn't like me!"

Jaime thought about it for a while and said, "Maybe it's for the best. Maybe we're better off as friends. I mean, it was one kiss! I'm sure it didn't mean anything. She's probably still hooked up on Jason." The thought frustrated him. Jaime knew; he just knew that Cassie and Jason weren't meant to be but was he? Was Jaime meant to be with Cassie?

"No," he said, annoyed with himself. "Cassie and me are just _amigos_. Nothing more."

And although he kept repeating those thoughts to himself, he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. And eventually, he fell asleep, dreaming of her.

* * *

"Oh God, oh God, oh God. What on earth did I just do?" Cassie yelled in her bathroom, making sure the door was locked even though her mother wasn't there and she was pretty sure Beast Boy was fast asleep on the couch downstairs. Cassie turned toward the oval mirror, staring at her face. Her lips were still slightly blotted, her cheeks felt like they were burning and her hair was a mess. She quickly put her hair into a lose ponytail and rinsed her face over the sink.

She pushed herself up and paced the small room. "What the hell were you thinking, Cassie? Kissing Jaime like that? What the hell was going through your mind? Oh right, absolutely nothing!" she screamed to herself. "Why on earth does he have to be so…ugh! Cute!"

Cassie stopped, leaned on the wall and slowly slipped to the floor. She folded her knees, tucked them under her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. "What did I just do?"

* * *

"You asked for me?" Jaime asked as he entered the training room.

Nightwing turned around from the computer and grinned. "Yeah, I need your help with something."

Jaime was taken aback. Nightwing needed his help. Well that sure was a first.

After taking a moment to process, Jaime made his way beside the Team's leader and stared at the screen together. "Okay, what do you need me for?"

Nightwing typed something on the computer and a few pictures of the serial killer's victims showed up. "I check out Cassie's neighbors and her teachers. Even her mom's co-workers but they all check out. Now, I'm going to check the rest of the school's factuality member and students."

"Wait, you think a student did this?" Jaime asked, pointing at the pictures of the dead bodies. "You're serious, are you?"

Nightwing gave him a serious stare. "I don't joke when it comes to my teammate's lives. And they're the only ones I haven't checked out yet. If it's not one of them, then it makes no sense for a complete stranger to go after Cassie." He took a deep sigh and typed something else on the keyboard. Five more pictures showed up on the screen. All of dead bodies.

"What are these?" Jaime asked. He wasn't quite sure if he actually wanted to know the answer.

"I did some research last night. I found five more victims. We missed four victims when we first started and this one," he clicked on a picture to zoom in, "Hannah Johnson died last night. She was beaten to death with a baseball bat, which was found beside the victim," Nightwing said. "She was on her way to give back her Chemistry books to her classmate when someone attacked her from behind, hitting her head multiple times."

Jaime nodded after a second, letting the information sink in. "Okay, but why me?"

He could see Nightwing's signature smirk from the side of his face. "You and Cassie are close right?"

Shit, Jaime thought. He knows. Of course he knows! He's Nightwing!

But Blue Beetle forced himself to keep his composure. "Yeah."

"Well there's your answer."

* * *

Hours later, late at night, Nightwing finally said, "I think I found something."

Jaime looked at the screen as the leader brought up a picture of a blond boy with pale green eyes. "That's Jason!" Jaime cried out.

Nightwing stared at him, slightly confused. "You know him?"

Jaime nodded. "Yeah, we met once. It was a few months ago," he said, not looking away from the picture. "He's Cassie's boyfriend—I mean, ex-boyfriend."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Ex? Since when?"

"A few days ago," Jaime replied. "Why? What did you find?"

The former Boy Wonder opened a criminal record. "He was sent to Juvey for two months when he was thirteen. He spent his summer there for assault. He almost killed his first girlfriend, Maia Logan. This was Maia before the attack." A picture of a girl popped on the screen. She had nice beige skin, long but not too long blond hair, her bangs that stopped right over her bright blue eyes. She looked like Cassie. "And this is her after her attack." The picture changed. Maia's hair had been cut short, most of her beige skin had turned blue, her face was bruised and her blue eyes looked lonely and scared. Jaime felt a cold shiver run through his whole body.

"Why did Jason attack her?" Jaime asked.

"It says here that she tried to break up with him, then he went crazy and attacked her," Nightwing said after reading the report.

Jaime raised an eyebrow. "And all he got was assault and two months?"

When Nightwing had first read the file, he was just as surprised as Jaime sounded. "Yeah, his dad is a millionaire. Apparently he and the judge for the case are old friends."

"How come Cassie doesn't know about this?"

Nightwing shook his head. "They kept it on the low. They weren't on the news or anything." He clicked on a few other things and his eyes grew wide. "Oh God," he mumbled.

Jaime started to panic. "What, what did you find?" He could feel his heart pounding—and not the way it did when he was with Cassie.

"It says here that Jason was in New York, Los Angeles, Central City and Happy Harbor around the same times the murders occurred."

The temperature in the room seemed to drop by a good 20 degrees. "I—I have to tell Cassie!" That was all that was running through Jaime's mind.

And before he could say anything else, he used the zeta tubes to go to Gateway City.

* * *

Nightwing went through the zeta tubes right after Jaime did. And when he arrived at the Sandsmark household, the front door was wide open and when he arrived in the living room, it was turned upside down.

The couch and armchairs were torn and broken and the pillows were on the floors, ripped to pieces. The glass coffee table was shattered and the shards were scattered on the floor…some had blood. Nightwing turned to the right wall, there was a small crater there, again, with blood.

"Jaime?" Nightwing called out.

He heard someone coming down the stairs, he turned around and found Jaime panting and looking as worried as hell.

Jaime turned to Nightwing and dreading every moment he said, "She's gone."

* * *

**Again, so sorry. And I know there're a lot of different parts but I wanted to explain a but about Jason. So, yeah, Jason's the killer, pretty obvious but whatever. Again sorry if this chapter sort of sucks but it's the best I could do right now. Please review!  
**


	16. Thinking Of You

**Okay, first off, I'm really sorry for not updating. I was just really busy 'cause it was my great aunt's 90th bday and my mom's best friend came to visit, etc. This chapter reveals the why if you didn't know it already. I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Thinking Of You

Cassie's eyes fluttered open. Her head was spinning, her skin was sweaty with sweat and her hands were tied in front of her, just like her legs. Pain soared through her as she tried to move her limbs. Cassie blinked and though it was dark, she could see the faint figures of an empty room.

The room was big, maybe it was some studio apartment but whoever lived there was long gone. The room was empty, the windows were covered with wooden panels and the paint—whatever color it was—was peeling off the walls.

Cassie turned her head left and right, which she soon found out was a bad idea. Her neck was sore, it hurt so much that she could barely put her head in place. That's when she realized there was something around her neck. Her fingers found their way around the thing, it was some sort of necklace—no, a collar. Yes, that's what it was. A collar, as if she was a dog, an animal. The thought made her burn with rage.

How did she even get there? The last thing she remembered was coming down the stairs for a glass of water after almost crying herself to sleep. As she poured the water from the pitcher into a glass, Beast Boy came into the kitchen on high alert. His ears were strained and he sniffed the air.

"What are you doing?" Cassie had asked as she took a sip of the cold, fresh drink.

Beast Boy smelled the air once again. "Something's not right," he said. "Someone's here."

Cassie had dropped her glass. The cup shattered into a dozens pieces; some punctured her ankles and calves. It didn't hurt much. It just sting mostly but she hadn't expected it. So she was shocked to find herself yelling in pain the second after.

Beast Boy had quickly ran to her. He had made her sit on the stool across the counter as he examined the glass shards imbedded into her skin. Slowly, he touched the biggest one. It was the size of his three middle fingers and it cut deep into her left calf.

And without warming her pulled it out of her leg. Blood came pouring down her leg, onto the tiled floor. During that time, Cassie was holding onto the counter and when the pain filled her leg, she couldn't help clutching onto the counter. A few seconds later, after most of the pain had passed and Beast Boy had taken most of the glass shads out of her skin, Cassie let go of the counter. She was half surprised to see a small crack on the marble of the counter. Her mother was going to kill her when she came back from Peru.

But that didn't matter at the time. "Beast Boy, are you sure someone's here?" Cassie had asked her younger teammate.

The greened skinned boy nodded. "I don't know who it is though, I don't recognize the person's scent."

Cassie stayed there for a moment and only then did she realize how much she was shaking.

"Cassie, are you all right?" Beast Boy asked. He was worried for his friend.

The blond girl swallowed and nodded forcefully. "Yeah, I'm fi—"

And that's when she was hit at the back of her skull and she lost consciousness.

That was the last thing she remembered. She had no idea where she was, or who had knocked her out.

Cassie blamed herself. She should have been more alert, that's what she's been training for. Well, before the whole serial killer fiasco. She hadn't trained in weeks. Nightwing wouldn't even hear her out. She was angry with Nightwing, angry for not letting her go on missions, angry for not letting her train. But she knew she couldn't be angry very long. Nightwing's been like an older brother to most of the Team. And although he was Batman's protégé since he was 9 years old, he wasn't like the big Bats at all. Well, aside the same training, he was nothing like his mentor. Cassie had met Batman on a few occasions and he was stiff and emotionless. That wasn't Nightwing. He only did all that so he could protect her.

Cassie sighed in defeat. Even if she still was mad with Nightwing, that didn't get her anywhere. Cassie tried getting out of her restraints but it was useless, the ropes tying her hands were covering her palms and were tied around her thumb, making her fingers completely useless, and not only that, her strength wasn't working. Why wasn't it working?

At first Cassie thought it was her mother but they had both agreed not to do exactly that. And her mother might be overprotective but she kept her promises.

That's when it hit her. Cassie's four slightly free fingers touched the hot metal around her neck. There was a faint red light coming from it. Inhibitor collars. The prisoners from Belle Reve Penitentiary are required to wear the exact same collars.

Cassie cursed under her breath. She was stuck here. And the pain came back to her. Her head started spinning all over again and her body was burning. Soon, she passed out.

* * *

Jaime paced the training room as Nightwing typed a few words onto the computer.

_Will you please stop moving around? _I'm_ getting dizzy just by listening to your thoughts!_ The Scarab yelled in his mind, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"_Lo siento_," he whispered to himself. "I'm just…worried is all."

"You said something?" Nightwing asked as he turned around, facing Jaime.

Jaime shook his head a little too violently and said, "Nothing, just talking to myself."

Nightwing gave him a suspicious half nod. Then he turned back to his computer. It didn't last long though because not even 2 minutes after, he turned back towards Jaime and said, "What's going on?"

Jaime was taken aback. Nightwing never really asked questions liked that, at least not to him. "I—I told you. Nothing," Jaime lied.

The Team leader glared at him behind his mask. After all, he wasn't born the day before. In fact he was older than Jaime. "I'm not stupid, Jaime. Why on earth are you so…fidgety?"

Blue Beetle couldn't believe his superior just used the word "fidgety" to describe him. Jaime took a deep sigh. "Last night, I kissed Cassie," he admitted.

Nightwing's eyes grew big with surprise. "You and Cassie kissed?" He didn't even bother hiding the shock in his voice. Jaime nodded nervously. "I think you're a little distraught," Nightwing said, grinning. "I think you need to take a break, go get some rest. You've been up all night."

Jaime's jaw tightened. How was he supposed to get some rest when Cassie was gone? When he didn't know if she was hurt? Was she even alive? Yes, Jaime could feel it, somehow, he did. He just knew she wasn't dead, not yet. But Nightwing's orders were orders.

"Good night," Jaime said even though he knew very well it was past midnight.

By that time, Nightwing was turned back to the computer typing again. "Night," he replied but without turning back.

But instead of going back to his room, Jaime past the living room and entered the kitchen. He told himself he was just there to get a glass of water but he knew very well that wasn't why. He stared at the exact place where Cassie had slipped to the floor and cried her eyes out in front of him. She had trusted him. In a few short months, Jaime and Cassie had turned from barely acquaintances to pretty much best friends. Could Jaime do anything to that special friendship?

Jaime leaned forward as he held onto the counter. He stared at the floor and remembered how perfect Cassie felt like in his arms. How he thought he could never let go.

If anything happened to her, Jaime would never forgive himself.

But why? Why was he feeling like he was slowly dying inside? Why couldn't he stop thinking about those cheerful, bright blue eyes?

Who was he kidding? He knew very well why. He has for a while now but he couldn't admit it. Not even right now, when she might as well be at the brink on death. But he did. And that made all the difference.

* * *

"Cassandra, Cassandra, Cassandra," snickered the familiar voice of Jason Allen Jr.

Cassie opened her tired eyes. Jason was standing in front of her, grinning and holding a knife in his hand. Cassie's head was too fuzzy for her to recognize what sort of knife he was holding, whether it was a simple kitchen knife or a hunting knife. The thought gave Cassie shivers.

"Jason?" Cassie asked. She couldn't quite believe it was her ex-boyfriend standing in front of her right then. "What are you doing?"

That earned her a light but dark chuckle from the blond boy. "What do you think Cassandra? I'm only doing what you asked," he whispered sinisterly.

Cassie was confused. She would remember if she asked her recently ex to kidnap her from her own home. "What the heck are you talking about, Jason?"

Jason's pale green eyes softened for a second. "Thanks to me, Cassandra, you will be unique," he said. "You'll be my one and only Cassandra Sandsmark."

The prisoner's head was still spinning everywhere but slowly, she was able to put the pieces together. "You're the serial killer?" she asked, baffled.

Jason looked at her innocently. "I feel hurt, Cassandra. How dare you call me a killer when all I did was follow your wish?" Cassie heard his light footsteps come towards her. Jason leaned over her and pointed his knife at her left cheek.

Cassie pulled her head away as far as she could from him but soon enough her head hit the brick wall behind her. "Scared of a little toy, Cassandra?" he snickered at her and the tip of the blade slit her cheek.

Cassie spat at him. "Scared of a little girl, Jason?" she threatened back.

Jason took a step back and whipped his face with his sleeve. "Be careful, Cassandra," Jason said. "You don't know what I'm cable of."

It took most of Cassie's strength to just glare at him. And then she remembered how all the other girls died. He's had training. He knew how to kill. Cassie's eyes softened at him. This wasn't the Jason she knew. It wasn't the Jason who bugged her in class and secretly had a crush on her. This was a completely different person. He looked like Jason and sounded like him but this thing wasn't even a person. The Jason in front of her was a monster. And she felt sorry for him.

Soon, Jason opened the door that Cassie hadn't even known was there and he looked back at her one more time. "Any questions?" he said.

Cassie was snapped out of her daze and stared at the faint light coming from the hallway. "Yeah," she replied. "Where's Beast Boy?"

Jason gave her a mischievous smile and then chuckled. "Don't worry, Wonder Girl." He winked at her and left.

Only when he left did Cassie let herself cry. At first it was just a few tears but soon she was whimpering. She was surprised she didn't end up screaming. Cassie had thought that that moment in the kitchen, when she broke down, was the moment where she had never felt more alone. But she was wrong. At that time, Jaime was there to hug her, to hold her so tight that she never wanted it to stop; he was there for her. Right then, in that empty apartment, in the dark, she was truly alone.

And Cassie wondered if Jaime even knew she was missing. If so, was he thinking of her? Because even then, in the pain she was, with the biggest headache ever, she was thinking of him.

* * *

**Okay, so, there's this one reviewer who posted "U idiot u don't make a chapter so short after having people wait so long" from a guy named "N". First off, "N", if you didn't read my author's not from the last chapter, there was a huge flood all over Luzon, Philippines. This is where I live. Over 20 people died in this flood. I was lucky enough to have chosen to stay with my mom this week, where the flooding wasn't as bad as where I usually live. I had internet, it was slow but at least I had internet. So I was able to update, even if it was a short chapter. And I don't like you calling me an idiot, first of all, I'm above average in my class. I go to a French school while I am a full Filipina. I have no one helping me with homework or anything of that shit. I have 4 of my cousins living in my house because their parents died (aka my uncles and aunts) and my grandmother too. And speaking of her, she was sick during the flood. So my first priority was making sure that my cousins gave her the right meds, etc, not to write another chapter. You should be thankful that I actually DID update. You don't even know me. Did you know that I wake up at 4:30 in the morning just to go to school? I arrive at home at 5, sometimes, when the traffic is really heavy, 7! Not only that, my mom has a strict curfew of 7:30. And no, I am not exaggerating. She wants me in bed by that time. And even if I only have a little time to study and do my homework, I still write. So be damn thankful! I don't know your story but you don't just call someone an idiot for updating a short chapter. **

**Okay, I pretty much revealed my everyday life to you guys but I swear, the next time someone complains, they can at least be polite. And I am thankful for being able to actually write on fanfiction. Hundreds of people don't even have a home while this person is complaining because I wrote a short chapter. I actually MENTIONED why it was a late update. Just next time, think about what the person is going through before calling them an idiot. If you want, you can tell me your story so that I could be sorry for you for just "yelling" this to you. But either way, just be damn thankful you can actually GO on the internet. **

**Sorry if I wasted your time on reading this. I hope you guys are okay with this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! PS: Sorry for the cheesiness. **


	17. Her One And Only Hero

**I'm SO SO SORRY. I swear, I am. I'm just so busy! My school just started three weeks ago and I'm already exhausted. I had four tests this week alone and I have to read four books in the next month. I have SAs to write about those books and a lot of other things. I don't even have time to read my own books or fanfics :((((But don't worry. I haven't stopped writing :) SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I feel so mean for not updating but school has to come first, especially this year. I'll try updating a lot more but I'm just telling you right now that I'm really busy now. Just a heads up. I hope you can forgive me with a 3OOO word chapter? Please REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Her One And Only Hero

Jaime took another long sip of his not so warm anymore, coffee. His 6th cup of coffee, that is. Jaime had tried going to sleep but to no avail. He couldn't stop thinking about Cassie. He was so worried. He would never be able to forgive himself if ever something happened to her. He wouldn't be able to live with that, knowing he could have stopped her from leaving, from being taken.

He could have asked her to stay, stopped her from leaving after their kiss. But he hadn't. Because he was so caught in the moment that he stood in her room, frozen, wondering what had just happened.

And now she was gone. He and the rest of his Team had no idea where she was. And that part scared him.

What if we can't find her? He thought, panicked. What if we're too late? What happens then?

Jaime ran all the possibilities through his head. He wouldn't be able to live without her, it was too hard. Just a few months ago, they were barely acquaintances. Within a few weeks, they were pretty much best friends. And Jaime had quickly adapted to being with her. He was used to being with her now that it was hard to imagine a life without the perky blond girl. And Jaime thought that it wouldn't be much of a life without her anyway.

He took another sip of his cold drink and leaned on the kitchen counter. He stared at his surroundings for a long while as he remembered every single moment he had here with Cassie.

On the other side of the counter, that's where things had started changing between the two teammates, when they became something more than mere acquaintances, where they became friends. Jaime remembered how he had held her as she broke down on the kitchen floor, when she couldn't handle the fear anymore and leaned of him for comfort.

Sure, maybe Jaime was just at the right place at the right time but it was still with him that she had let him and herself show how she truly felt about the situation. And all Jaime wanted to do then was to wrap his arms around Cassie again, to show that he really was there for her, and that he wasn't going to leave. He wished he had said what he had truly felt that night, when they kissed. Maybe that would have stopped her from leaving, stopped her kidnapping. If she was even still alive, that is.

Jaime thought about their kiss one last time. He could feel her lips on his, the warmth of her arms around him and how soft her blond hair had felt through his fingers. He sighed deeply. That kiss had only happened a few days earlier but to him, it felt like an eternity. Jaime put down his blue mug and headed for the training room, wondering if Nightwing had found something or even anything to distract him.

Jaime couldn't believe he let her run away so easily.

* * *

Cassie could feel the rope around her wrists and most of her fingers cut her skin, she could even feel the blood drip from her wrists, to the very edge of her finger nails and then make a small pool of blood beside her. At first, the slow pain felt like a hundred bee stings on her hands, but eventually she had gotten used to the feeling and now, she could barely feel any pain. It was the same thing for her ankles, bruised and cut from the tight rope.

She wondered when Jason would come back. If she asked nicely, maybe he'd loosen the ropes for her? It was a stupid idea but she would very much like to feels her limps again.

The blond prisoner had been awake for hours now, was starving and all she could do was ponder hundreds of questions. Once, she was actually out of questions so she started wondering why the sky was blue. But even after a while, she started wondering if the sky really was blue. She had been locked up for God knows how many days and she was already losing her mind.

Was the Team even looking for her? Every time she had forced herself to say the same thing: Of course they're looking for me. They're my Team—they're my family. It had been more than enough at first but now, she pondered if they had actually forgotten of her while she slowly rotted away in some unknown place.

And not one in the how many God forsaken days that she has spent on her own seen sunlight! Even through the wooden panels place on the windows, she could not see daylight. And she had started to miss it.

Eventually, she had started wondering if she had actually gone blind. But she could still see the faint red light that the Belle Reve Penitentiary collar illuminated. It wasn't much but at least she wasn't _completely_ in the dark. No, just a creepy blood colored nightlight would keep her company for the rest of her life.

And then it suddenly hit her. Cassie couldn't remember much from the first time that she woke up in this wretched place other than Jason had given her a cut on the cheek. But now she remembered.

Jason had called her_ Wonder Girl_.

He had not called her Cassie or Cass or even Cassandra when he had said his last words. He had called her by her superhero name, her secret ID. Jason had called her Wonder Girl.

"He knows," Cassie mumbled to herself. "He knows who I am."

Her mind was rushing again, thinking of ways of how her cover was blown. Had one of her teammates called her Wonder Girl when Jason had visited? No, they're trained to spy on evilest peoples on earth! They wouldn't do such a mistake! Or had she accidentally told Jason? Cassie could be a klutz sometimes but that would have been the stupidest thing she would ever have done.

How did Jason find out about her alternate ego?

* * *

"Jason's been in Los Angeles, Central City and New York City at every single time of each murder," Nightwing said in a strained voice. He had gotten about half an hour of sleep more than Jaime. "Apparently, he's been travelling with his father, Jason Allen Senior. His dad travels a lot and he bring his son with him often."

Jaime listened intently as the Team leader explained what he had learned of Jason Allen Junior. "So this means that Jason really is are killer?" Jaime asked.

Nightwing nodded. "It's Jason."

Batgirl's arms were crossed as she shook her head disapprovingly. "I can't believe a guy, almost our age, is able to do such a thing."

"Artemis was trained to become a master assassin," Nightwing cut in quickly. "But she didn't chose that life for herself," Nightwing took a pause as Barbara stared at her feet, ashamed. "And anyway, Jason has a mental problem. He is obsessed with Cassie. There must be a reason why he's been killing all these girls who look almost exactly like her but hasn't hurt her until now."

"We also have to find out where he's hiding her and Beast Boy," added Mal.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Beast Boy punched the hard, thick metal door once more but in vain, again. He had been locked up in some sort of small room made of metal and his powers weren't working because of the collar around his neck. He couldn't even keep his usual half monkey figure. Now, he was just a green skinned and haired, skinny boy who was trying to get out of this place.

After Cassie had accidentally cut herself, she was knocked out from behind. She fell backwards and was caught in her boyfriend's arms. He seen and heard of Jason while he was guarding Cassie but we never actually met since, you know, he was green.

When Beast Boy had seen Jason, he hadn't actually attacked him at once but just stared at him in surprise and confusion.

Once Jason had let Cassie fall down to the floor, hard, he jumped on Beast Boy. Gar had no time to react, before he knew it, he was on shattered glass covered floor with Jason on him. Jason punched Beast Boy in the gut, leaving him breathless. And then the blond boy gave Gar two left hook punches to the face. But at that time, Beast Boy had most of his head straight and blocked the third one before it collided with his face. And then he turned into a gorilla.

Jason had jumped off of him and stared at Gar as he transformed. Garfield threw him to the living room, where Jason hit the wall with a loud _thud_. But Jason was only on the floor for a few seconds before he ran for Gar. Beast Boy was ready for another punch but instead, Jason jumped off the floor at least a good 6 feet, threw his legs around the gorilla's neck and as Gar realized what Jason was doing, the other boy pulled the green ape to the floor, leaving a large crack on the floor.

_How on earth did Cassie's ex learn how to do move even Gar hadn't learned yet?_

Beast Boy had turned back into his usual half monkey half man figure and put his palm against the floor and tried to push himself but only ended up on his side. He grunted in frustration. His index finger looked for the radio placed in his ear but found nothing. Gar looked for it on the floor and it was about 10 feet away from him, all the way on the other side of the room.

Garfield stood up slowly and walked toward his destination. But even before he reached halfway, Jason was in front of him again.

Gar didn't like this guy, not one single bit.

"I'm guessing your Beast Boy?" Jason said with a smugly. "Not much of a beast, now are you?"

The younger boy glared at his opponent. "Where on earth did you learn to fight like that?"

Jason shrugged. "I've been doing Karate, Tae Kwon Do, Wushu, wrestling, boxing and other things since I was five. How about you?"

"A year," Gar growled lowly.

Jason nodded slowly. "Not bad, I admit," he said. "You know, if it weren't for your powers, you would be unconscious right now."

"I guess I'm lucky."

"Well your luck's about to run out."

As soon as Jason finished his sentence, he did a stunning roundhouse kick, hitting Beast Boy in the face. Gar stumble back a few paces as he held onto his face. Before he knew it though, Jason was in front of him and did two sidekicks with each of his legs, hitting Garfield on both his sides. Jason was about to punch him this time but Beast Boy side stepped to the right and missed the punch by a few inches. He punched Jason in the gut, just like he had done to him and Jason held onto his stomach for a second but then regained his posture, smirking.

Beast Boy was seriously considering turning into a T-Rex just to get it over with but he would destroy the house. It was bad enough that Mrs. Sandsmark's daughter was in danger; he didn't have to ruin their home while she was away in Peru.

Instead, Garfield turned into a green mouse and started crawling on Jason, who started jumping as his tiny paws tickled his skin. It went on like that for a few minutes but not for long when Jason fell on floor, on his back, where Gar was under his shirt. Jason stood up, unharmed as Beast Boy slowly turned human again.

Jason took him harshly by the collar and pinned him on the wall, making a small crater. The blond boy snarled.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled. The two boys were close; Gar could see the anger in Jason blue eyes.

He let go of Beast Boy who fell on the floor again and hit his head on the wall as he did.

But before Jason left the room, Gar turned into a gorilla again, ignoring his throbbing head and his hand was around Jason's ankle, tripping him in the process. Jason's jaw hit the wood, maybe breaking a few teeth or so. But Gar had had enough of Jason. This was going to end soon.

Beast Boy threw Jason randomly and he landed on the glass coffee table, shattering it.

_Great, more broken glass_, Gar had thought.

The younger boy lunged at the older one and punched Jason in the ribs with his big, green, hairy ape hands.

"Don't…touch…my…friend!" Gar yelled at Jason furiously with every punch.

Beast Boy had heard Jason's ribs crack a few times and had thought about stopping a few times. But that would have meant that Jason could have gotten away with Cassie. And he wasn't going to let anyone hurt his teammate.

But somehow, Jason was able to push with both his legs, Gar off of him. Jason quickly stood up and took something from his surprisingly large pocket. Beast Boy hadn't seen what it was. He had just ran for Jason again, he pushed him onto the couch, which fell backwards with their weight. Beast Boy was able to punch Jason one more time on the head before he had put the collar around Gar's neck.

And now, Garfield was stuck in a small room. He wouldn't even call it a room, it was a closet. It was dark and there were no windows, leaving only the terrifying red light that reminded him that he had failed to protect his friend, and to him, his family member. He bet that if anyone else was keeping an eye on Cassie, Jason wouldn't have gone away with it. But it just had to be him, didn't it? Nightwing would kill him _if_ ever he was able to find him _and_ Cassie. He could feel a sting in his heart.

He had failed Cassie and the team. For some reason, it had reminded him of his mother.

Maybe if he had gone with her, she wouldn't have had that "accident". Maybe somehow, he would be able to protect her. But he hadn't. And he couldn't stop himself from blaming no one but him.

Before he knew it, tears were streaming down his face.

He was only 13 and he was supposed to do all these thing even grownups weren't supposed to do. He liked being a hero and all but it had a lot of weight on him.

How on earth could he forgive himself?

* * *

"I see the building, Nightwing," Miss Martian said as Alpha Squad stared at an old abandoned building in the middle of an old and empty city. The city hadn't even been in most maps and it took Nightwing forever to locate it.

Apparently Jason and his parents had lived there before his mother died when he was six and then he and his father moved to Gateway. Nightwing and M'gann had agreed that it was the most logical place to keep Cassie. Jason was underage, he didn't own any properties and he would never use one of his father's. And since the building meant something really emotional to Jason, there was a good chance Jason and Cassie and Beast Boy were there.

A video of Superboy, Bumblebee and Robin popped open on the screen.

"Delta Squad to Alpha Squad," Superboy called in. "We checked the Lake house owned by Jason Allen Senior."

"What did you find?" Nightwing asked.

"Nothing," Bumblebee said. "There're just boats. Nor Cassie nor Gar is here."

Nightwing nodded as he took the information in. They had checked about another half a dozen places and this was the last one.

"How's it on your end?" Robin asked, breaking the long silence.

"We've located the building," Batgirl answered for Nightwing.

"Okay," said Superboy. "Keep us updated if ever you find her or Gar."

With that, the video disappeared, showing the old building again.

Jaime, who stayed silent for the whole trip, had his arms crossed over his chest, starring too at the dying building.

"Blue," Batgirl said, "are you okay?"

Jaime didn't answer but then said, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Guys, we're about to go down," Nightwing said in his confident, commanding voice.

Blue Beetle nodded and stood up from his seat and took a long deep breath and prayed that Cassie would be there. That he would be able to save her. It just has to happen. If it didn't, Jaime didn't think he could go on.

* * *

Cassie heard the door open but no light came in, just more darkness. But she knew who it was already and felt disappointment wash over her. What was she even hoping for? The Team? The police? No, she was hoping for Jaime Reyes, her only hero.

Jason took long strides as he walked toward her, holding a plate, at least, what seemed like a plate. Cassie could never be sure of what she was seeing; it was way too dark to be sure.

"Here's dinner, Cassandra," Jason said in his creepy, older voice. He kneed beside Cassie, took out a spoon filled it with food, whatever it was.

He placed it in front of her mouth, waiting for it to open. But it didn't. "Come on, Cassandra. You need to eat," Jason didn't sound like the confident, scary one anymore. He sounded caring and pleading.

Cassie tried to hide her surprise. But then she remembered why she was here. "How do you know who I am?"

Jason smirked and put the spoon on the plate as he chuckled. "I know a lot of things, Cassandra."

"Will you please stop calling me that?!" Cassie snapped at him.

"Alright," Jason said. "Would you prefer Wonder Girl?"

Cassie glared at her ex but she couldn't believe she had actually dated him. The Jason she knew and the Jason in front of her looked exactly the same but just with the small things, like the annoying smirk he had on right now, showed that they were completely different people.

Jason seemed to drop the topic and then put the spoon in front of Cassie again. "Come on, you have to eat, darling."

Cassie felt herself puke a bit in her mouth. That sounded even worse than her full name.

But she suddenly felt her stomach grumble. She might have been a demi-god but she was still half human too. She needed food. She needed her strength if she wanted to get out of there. And she hadn't eaten in days. She was starving.

Cassie wondered if this was the same situation Beast Boy was in. Did Jason come by and feed him? Or did he just throw it on the ground for him to eat like a dog? But she had a feeling it was neither.

Reluctantly, she opened her mouth and practically ate the spoon itself. Cassie couldn't figure out what find of food it was but it was amazingly and surprisingly good. The best food she had ever tasted actually. She bet it was something like ambrosia, the food of the Gods. She figured Jason would be giving her something equally as good as a drink, maybe nectar, the drink of the Gods.

Jason seemed to have seen the look on Cassie face, even in the dark and said, "Only the best for my queen."

Now, Cassie really thought she was going to hurl. Did this guy come out of a soap opera? Or was it simply Romeo and Juliet?

Jason stood up but left the plate on the floor. "I'll get something for you to drink."

Cassie couldn't help smirking even though she was tied up and held against her will. But she had guessed it. It was just so Jason but at the same time this wasn't Jason.

"I'll be right back," Jason said.

But before he could reach the door, there was a loud explosion and a flash of light that burned her eyes after not seeing light in so long. Jason flew to the other side of the room and hit the concrete wall with a loud _thud_!

And then hope flickered inside of Cassie for the second time that night. And hopefully, she would be right. Just maybe, her one and only hero would save her. Her one and only Jaime.

* * *

**Again, realllllllllyyyyyy sorry. I hope you like it and BB's point of view thingie. Just wanted to show what happened during Cassie's kidnapping. I'm also thinking about writing a FictionPress. It's pretty much the same as fanfiction but with my own ideas. Like a short novel or something. That's one of the reasons why I'm so distracted too. But please forgive me! I want to update so bad that I'm doing it at an internet cafe! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Before the End

**First off, oh my God, I'm SSSSSOOOOOO sorry for not updating in forever! I'm just so busy! I swear I would write more if I could but even during sem break I have four essays and a book to finish and I'm not even halfway through! I would have updated yesterday but the internet stopped working -.- I know, sucks right? Anyway, this is the before last chapter and the end kind of changes all at once and I'm sorry for that but I didn't really know how to switch her feels or anything. I hope you guys like and PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

Chapter 18: Before the End

It had been a week since Jason's been sent to the Mental Institute of Baltimore. There were no charges since they understood that Jason was gravelly mentally ill.

Apparently, the whole reason why he went mad was because he had stopped taking his meds when Cassie had asked him to be "himself" if he wanted to go out with her. Jason had gotten sick right after his mother died and has been on meds ever since.

Jason Allen Senior had insisted on paying for hospital bills but Cassie had only a minor concussion and other cuts and bruises, but there was no need for her to stay in the hospital. Gar on the other hand had broken his arm and a few ribs. But since the scientist had no idea Gar even existed, much less knew he too was abducted, Gar had stayed at the cave's clinic.

Blue Beetle and Batgirl had found Cassie and Jason while Nightwing and Miss M had found Best Boy.

Getting into the room where Cassie was being held was the easy part. Batgirl had tied Jason up behind his back but he had some pretty nasty feet. He had knocked Barbara out when she wasn't looking and almost took Jaime out if Cassie hadn't screamed out.

Jason and Jaime had brawled for a few minutes, with Jason finally free with his pocket knife. Jaime was just lucky that Jason didn't have any of his collars with him. Jason was almost as agile and strong as Nightwing, having had training since early childhood. But Jaime had used his staple gun to hold him to the wall and then knocked him out.

The odd part was that Cassie had kissed Jaime after he had knocked out Jason. And now they were doing as if nothing were.

Jaime searched for Cassie everywhere. He had a good feeling that Cassie was avoiding him.

Of course she was avoiding him. He was an idiot. She had kissed him and he fatted her on the shoulder like his dad did with him. Who the heck does that?! Apparently him, since he was such an idiot.

He finally had his chance with her and he blew it because he was so damn nervous even though she went missing for days!

Still, he knew what he felt for her. Jaime was just so damn afraid that she wouldn't feel the same!

That was just typical Jaime Reyes. He was too afraid to even try!

He didn't think he could stay away from her much longer anyway. It wasn't just because their second homes were at the cave but there was this attraction between them. It was like they were magnets that just couldn't stay away from each other. And Jaime loved being with Cassie. She made his heart skip a beat, she could make him feel warm and even more nervous than usual. And he loved how she would beam a smile at him and it would suddenly brighten her day.

Cassandra Sandsmark just had that effect on him.

He wondered if he made her feel in anyway like that.

Even when she had kissed him—TWICE—he still couldn't be sure.

He wasn't just an idiot. He was a wimp.

He was a superhero and went head to head with countless of villains, trying to save the freaking world but he couldn't even tell a girl how he felt about her. Yeah, some hero he was.

He lying awake on his bed at Mount Justice, staring at the ceiling and mentally face palming himself.

To think Cassie was doing the same thing in her bed just a few doors away…

* * *

"Ugh, what the heck was wrong with me?!" Cassie yelled at herself.

The blonde girl just laid her in her bed for another half hour when she suddenly got up and left the cave. She flew over a few cities, hoping nobody would spot her behind the cloudy skies and headed for the place she never thought she would go.

Once she spotted the big gray, depressed looking building, she let her feet touch the ground and read the engraved stone: Mental Institute of Baltimore.

Cassie entered the building and listed her name to the visitors at the reception. A girl dressed in faded blue scrubs came in the room to show Cassie the way to Jason's room. The girl had skin so pale it looked like snow and had her shoulder length hair in a high ponytail, letting a few strands out. She wasn't wearing any makeup, which made her natural beauty, thick red lips and dark blue eyes. She was pretty which made Cassie a tiny bit jealous, but she pushed the feeling away.

"Hi, I'm Kate, Jason's nurse," she said politely, showing her pearly white teeth.

Cassie put on a light smile. "Hi. I'm Cassie."

"This way," she gestured toward a white hallway.

They walked silently, passing a few people checked into the Institute. Cassie mostly tried to ignore the wide-eyed looks the patients gave her and continued walking along with Kate, who didn't seem to bother their unusual looks.

"So, why are you visiting Jason?" she asked.

Cassie turned to her but didn't stop walking. She realized the Kate looked young. As if she was still in college young.

"Nothing," Cassie said. "I'm just a friend."

Kate didn't seem too convinced but decided to let sleeping dogs lie.

"Kate, how old are you?" Cassie asked. "You know if it's not too much to ask."

Kate chuckled. "I'm twenty."

Cassie starred at her in shock. She was 20 years old?!

"I graduated from High School pretty early, the same thing for college. I just finished a few weeks ago and this is my first job as a nurse," Kate explained. "Technically, I'm actually still an intern."

Cassie nodded and continued to near Jason's room.

"Here, you go," Kate said. "Jason's a good patient. If you need anything, I'll be right out here."

Kate opened the door and Cassie entered feeling chills go down her spine.

It was a large room. No surprise there, Jason was filled with cash. But there was only so much furniture. There was a sink and toilet, a wooden table and a chair and lying on a white bed was Jason. He seemed to be asleep.

"Is it lunch time yet, Kate?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

Cassie played with her fingers a bit before answering. "No, actually it's me, Cassie."

Jason sat up and stared at Cassie, just as wide-eyed as any of the other patients. He stood up slowly and came toward her.

Cassie felt fear creep into her. This person had locked her up and let her starve for days! He had hurt her and Beast Boy! For a second, she forgot why she was there.

He seemed to have sensed her fear and stopped a few feet away from her.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking away from her.

This time Cassie felt anger surge through her veins. He was sorry?! Jason went completely ballistic! He had kidnapped her and her "bodyguard"! Sorry wasn't going to cut it.

She glared at him. "Damn hell, you should be."

Jason winced at her words. She didn't feel a tiny bit of pity for him.

"I'm sorry for all I did, Cassie," Jason said. "Honestly, I had no idea what I was doing. I—I felt like I was possessed or something. I couldn't control my actions. I have no idea why I stopped taking my meds. It was stupid I know, I—I didn't want to hurt you or your friends."

Cassie tightened her jaw. She crossed her arms and continued glaring at her ex-boyfriend.

"How did you know who I am?" Cassie finally asked.

Jason rubbed his temples. His icy blue eyes looked in the distance, as if trying to remember that specific moment in his life.

"I—I put a tracker on your jacket a few months ago. One minute you were in your house and then the next, you were in Happy Harbor," he said. "I got the tracker from my dad's lab. That's also how I've been travelling. I've been going with my dad on his trips out of the city."

Cassie nodded, listening to every word he had to say.

"And what about the collars? How did you get those?" she asked.

"I—I think I bought them from someone," he replied. "Yeah, I remember. I think it was a cop. He was trying to hide his badge but I saw it."

Cassie pursed her lips. "Do you happen to have caught his name?"

Jason thought for a moment. "No, sorry. He just told me to call him JR. Nothing else. But I could give you a description if you want?"

"Go ahead."

"He had tan skin and I think he had gray eyes. He had a medium built and was pretty short," Jason said. "I think he was at least 5'3. Yeah, he was really short. I remember because I had to look down at him the whole time. He also had short dark brown hair but I think he dyed it. I saw this blond part of his hair at the top of his head. It was pretty hilarious but I didn't think much of it at the time."

"Okay, that's good enough. I'll ask my boss to look it up," Cassie said.

Jason raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say more.

"So, is that the only reason why you came here? To ask for a description?"

Cassie still felt furious at Jason. She had trusted him and she had placed a tracker on her! How was she supposed to react? Sure, she was usually giddy and gleeful but this was no laughing matter. Jason had killed innocent people. He might have had a physiological problem but he didn't know those people. And what happened to those girls' friends and families? They mourned and cried for them.

Thinking about it, Cassie became more and more furious.

Jason didn't deserve to be here. He didn't deserve to be put in the best Mental Institute in the country! He just didn't! Jason needed to be locked up and let him rot in his cell. He didn't deserve a second chance at life. Those poor girls didn't. And he didn't even know their names! Jason might have been trying to make up for his mistakes but he couldn't bring back all those lives he's killed. He wasn't God.

He wasn't her father or Poseidon or Demeter or Artemis (the goddess of the moon and of the hunt, not Artemis Crock) or Athena or even Hades. He had no right to control their fate.

Cassie couldn't believe she actually stopped her father from being struck by lightning when they saw each other a few days earlier. She wished she could do that herself like some of her half-siblings.

The demi-god had the sudden urge to pray to Nemesis, the goddess of revenge. She wished that her Uncle Hades would lock Jason up in the deepest parts of Tartarus, where he belonged.

Cassie didn't even know what she was doing until she was up in the air, flying away from the Institute, with tears flooding her eyes.

She had run away from Jason. She couldn't take it any longer in there. Cassie felt like she was imprisoned again, hoping that someone would finally let her out.

* * *

Jaime was just about to go check on Cassie in her room when she stumbled into his, tears streaming down her red cheeks. She ran to him, arms stretched out and hugged him. She cried on his shoulder, wetting his new shirt but neither of them seemed to care.

Jaime wrapped his arms around Cassie's small figure reluctantly, as if she might break if he squeezed too tight. She sobbed and Jaime brushed her hair through his fingers, pulling her blond strands out of her beautiful face. God, she was still pretty even when she cried.

"Hey, hey, Cassie why don't you tell me what happened?" Jaime whispered into her ear softly.

Cassie managed a small hiccup and a tiny nod. She explained her visit and how she felt towards Jason, how much she hated him.

"Please, don't let him hurt me again," she begged. Her whole body was trembling; she seemed so weak like this. "Don't let him hurt me, please!"

At that moment, Barbara and Tim opened the door ever so slightly, poking their heads into the room.

_Is everything okay?_ Babs mouthed silently.

Jaime gestured to them to get out impatiently and continued to hold Cassie.

"Shh, Cassie. _Nunca_, I'll never let him hurt you again," Jaime said, brushing her bangs out of the way of her eyes.

Cassie looked up at Jaime's warm, brown eyes.

"Jaime?"

"_Si_, Cassie?"

"Please don't leave me."

"_Nunca_, Cassie. I don't think I ever could after all this," Jaime said timidly.

Cassie let out another small hiccup. Jaime thought it was cute. "What do you mean?"

Jaime felt his heart quicken. Just a few minutes ago, he had finally built up the courage to tell Cassie how he felt. Now, he had second guesses.

Cassie touched his left cheek, slowly coming closer. "It's okay, Jaime." She hiccuped again. "You can tell me."

Jaime tangled his fingers with hers. He took her hand that was laid on his cheek and kissed it softly, sending butterflies through Cassie's whole being. Jaime stared at Cassie's lips for a moment and remember the sweet taste he got every time he kissed them. Jaime slowly leaned forward and kissed her tear away, and then another and then another.

"_Por favor_, Cassie, no more crying," he whispered.

Cassie nodded a bit. "Okay."

They were even closer. Only a few inches, both of them so aware of their presence.

Why did Cassie come here in the first place? Why run to Jaime?

Because she knew he would listen, he knew that Jaime would care more than anyone in the world. And she felt safe with Jaime. She knew he would protect her no matter what. Because, she thought that if that ever happened to Jaime, he would come running to her as well. They always seemed to come back to each other, no matter what. Cassie just hoped it would stay that way.

Now, their foreheads were touching. Cassie closed her eyes and let Jaime's breathing calm her down. She had had another breakdown but he was always there for her. And she would be there for him. Cassie knew that with her whole heart. Even if she wanted to get away from Jaime—which she didn't—she wouldn't have succeeded. She knew from experience.

"Cassie?" Jaime whispered.

"Mhm?" Cassie said.

"_Te amo_."

Cassie's eyes flew open and they stared right into his brown ones. She felt nervous for the first time our Jaime. She felt her hands shaking in his and his sweet smile made her insides melt.

That's when Cassie knew. Their eyes were locked and she felt that thing she always did when she was near him. It was an indescribable feeling that made her want to jump all the way to the moon. Jaime was the cause of that feeling, she knew for a long time already. The problem was trying to figure out what that feeling meant. And it only came to her now, when he said those words that she knew she felt the exact same way.

"I love you too, Jaime."

* * *

A month after, Jaime and Cassie visited Jason at the Mental Institute of Baltimore. Jaime had thought that Kate was hot and so did Jason, leading to Cassie elbowing him in the rib. The duo had explained to Jason about the Team and everything that Jason didn't understand before. According to Kate, Jason was doing better, having less nightmares and panic attacks.

After that, the couple made a weekly visit at Baltimore.

Deep inside, Cassie was still angry at Jason. But with time, she learned to forgive. It was hard but Jaime was there for her. And she learned and she forgave him.

Cassie had heard once that time could feel anything. Maybe it could.

Time healed her wounds and made not just her but her relationship with Jaime even stronger than before.

A year after the kidnapping, Jason was out of the Institute and with Jaime and Cassie's help, he was back on his feet.

Cassie and Jaime had become the Team's power couple even thought they were the youngest, the most fragile. But time also made the Team stronger.

It also made Jaime and Cassie's love stronger with each passing day.

* * *

**Okay, technically this is actually the last chapter but I think I'm going to make an epilogue for the last chapter. I hope you guys would like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Epilogue: Home

**Okay, I'm REALLLLLLLYYYYYY SORRRRRRYYYYYY that I haven't updated in over a month and I really am sorry for that. I could make a lists of my excuses but the main one is: SCHOOL. And during the christmas break, I just wanted to relax, just like it's called. I wanted a break. So I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope you guys liked the Epilogue cause I worked on it the MOST of the day, I'm so sorry if the ending kind of sucks but it's really late where I am right now and I'*FLAT LINE* cause we were cleaning my sis's room the whole afternoon. Again, sorry and thanks for all the support guys! Love you and PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Epilogue: Home

Cassie stood in the middle of the kitchen, drinking a warm cup of coffee when suddenly, she felt strong, warm arms wrap around her waist and pulled her backwards. Jaime held her tightly, as if he would never let go. He smelled her sweet, blonde hair that he had always loved, especially whenever she flipped it flirtatiously. He kissed her temple and she giggled like a teenager in love.

She was in love, oh so very in love, but she was teenager no more.

Eight years have passed since Jason got admitted to the Mental Institute of Baltimore. Eight years since the couple had admitted their love for each other. Seven years since Jason got out of the mental hospital and joined the Team with his special skills. Five years since they destroyed the Light. Three years since they had joined the Justice League. Six months since Jaime and Cassie said their vows. A month since their fellow teammate and friend, Jason Allen Jr. died, trying to protect the Watchtower from alien invaders. And one day since Cassie peed on a plastic stick, which eventually revealed a tiny pink + sign.

"_Buenos días, mi corazón_," Jaime whispered in her ear.

"Good morning to you too."

She smiled. Cassie always smiled whenever she was with him, even more in the last 24 hours.

Slowly, Jaime wrapped his hand around the hand Cassie was holding to hold the cup. He kissed her on the cheek and then grinned.

"You're not supposed to be drinking that, Cassie," he said in a teasing voice.

Cassie gave a guilty look. "Right. Sorry, I'm not used to it."

He took the mug away from her and took it for himself. He sipped and then grimaced.

"Black. I don't get why you don't want to add sugar or creamer to this thing," he told her.

Jaime unwrapped his arms from her and looked inside the cabinet to look for sugar and creamer.

Cassie bit her lip nervously.

"So, when are we going to tell the others?" she asked.

Jaime had found what he was looking for and was mixing it all in the mug along with the hot liquid.

"I don't know, babe," he replied. "When do you want to break the news?"

Cassie looked down at her stomach, she had only found out 24 hours ago that she and the love of her life were going to have a baby! She didn't even know how far along she was but the bump wasn't showing yet, so maybe the couple could keep it their little secret for a while.

And like any other pregnancy, her breasts were starting to grow larger, she had become a lot more hormonal (even more than her teenage years) but for now, she had puked every once in a while, which had caused the couple to suspect the pregnancy although it wasn't unbearable.

Cassie looked up to see Jaime right beside her, his dark brown eyes staring right into hers. Those eyes always made her inside melt.

But unlike their teenage years, Cassie had to look up at Jaime, like _really_ look up. The top of Cassie head's reached Jaime's neck so whenever they kissed, Cassie had to tiptoe (even though she could fly) and he had to bend forward. Jaime had also become a more muscular since his first year at the Team. He wasn't one of those guys who had scary, stone hard muscles, which Cassie hated but was nice and lean. He had a six pack, which had really ticked off Cassie since he wouldn't stop teasing her about drooling over him. His hair hadn't been cut in a while, so it sort of hung over his eyes, which also annoyed his girlfriend very much since it made her want to run her fingers through them even more. And to top it all off, he had grown a small beard. Well, Cassie didn't like calling it that but Jaime was pretty proud of the thing. It reminded Cassie of Shaggy's beard from Scooby-Doo. But other than that, he was still the same old Jaime he had been eight years ago.

Jaime leaned forward but instead of kissing her, he placed a soft peck on her nose.

"Come one, Blondie." He even kept her nickname for over eight years. "We'll be late for our appointment."

* * *

Three Years Earlier

Jaime exited the cave to go look for Cassie. Batman, Black Canary, and a few other Leaguers had come and visit the Team for a special announcement. Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, Impulse, Robin and Beast Boy had been recruited for the Justice League.

When the news broke, Impulse and Beast Boy had made a small dance. Robin had stayed calm but Jaime had never seen the guy smile so big. But Cassie on the other hand, had stayed frozen for a few seconds before running off in tears.

Jaime wasn't surprise to see her sitting on the beach all by herself. In the past four years, it had been their safe haven, someplace, they could escape to. Even though it was a public place, they still enjoyed the sun burning their skin and the sound of the waves crashing to shore and the slight sound of Happy Harbor traffic in the distance.

Jaime walked towards Cassie slowly and once he reached her, sat down beside her silently. Once she realized her boyfriend was with her, she quickly whipped away her tears.

She hiccupped. "I—I know you probably think I'm some freak for crying over this," she said.

"_No he dicho que_," Jaime replied.

"No," Cassie said. "But you think it."

"I don't think you're a freak, Cassie. I knew about that a long time ago." He received a light chuckle and a small punch (although it really was quite strong but he had grown used to it) from her. "But I want to know, _porque_? Why are you crying?"

Cassie hiccupped again. Jaime had always thought it was cute whenever she did that. She slowly laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her, like he knew she loved.

"I—it's not that I don't want to join the League," she whispered. "It's just that…I don't want to leave the Team. I—I want to stay at Mount Justice with all these people I've grown to love and—Jaime, the only family I've ever had was my mom. And joining the Team, my family has grown to over a dozen people! I love you guys. And—and even though I won't have to go to covert missions and have the world know me as Wonder Girl. And I don't know, I guess I just don't like change."

It all came out in a frenzy but Jaime understood every single word.

"I know what you mean. And _honestamente_, I'm kind of hesitant myself," Jaime said. "I still am. I don't want to leave either. But Babs was able to do it and so was Karen. And so will Lian and the other newbies. Joining the League doesn't mean we'll never get to visit. Come on; consider it a new chapter in your life." He took Cassie hand and squeezed it tight. "_Our_ life."

Cassie leaned forward and kissed Jaime. It was a soft and gentle kiss that showed all her emotions. Whenever they kissed, Jaime could read her so well, as if she was an open book herself. He cupped her face and when they parted, he gave her a small peck.

"So, are you joining?" she asked.

He grinned. "One thing I'm sure of is, wherever you're going, I'm following."

That's all it took for her to make her decision.

* * *

Three Weeks Later

Three weeks have passed since the couple found out about their pregnancy and they still haven't told the Team or the Justice League. For now, it was still their little secret. And they were going to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

For now, the baby was beyond healthy and Cassie was around 8 weeks along. She had the tiniest bump on her stomach and Jaime had already made a habit of talking to the baby.

Like he was doing right now, his head was hovering over Cassie's barely inflated belly as they waited for the rest of their friends to arrive at the living room of Mount Justice. It was a small reunion they had once a year to celebrate the Team, even those who have moved onto the Justice League.

In the room, everything was prepared already. There were balloons stuck to the ceiling and buffet at the counter. M'gann and Zatanna had gone back to the supply closet to get a few more things before the party started.

Jaime straightened up and put his arm around Cassie's shoulders.

"Have you told your parents and sister yet?" she asked, letting her head lean on his.

"No, you?"

"Nah, I was going to tell my mom when we visit this weekend."

"_Vale_, maybe I'll call Pa and Ma later," he replied. "Milagro's going to be thrilled."

Cassie chuckled. "When my dad finds out, he's going to strike you out of the sky."

"What makes you think he doesn't already know?"

She smirked. "Because you'd already be _muerto_." Cassie could now speak Spanish almost fluently.

Jaime grinned and kissed her. "_Te amo_," he whispered.

"I love you too."

He kissed her again and then, he went back to talking to her belly.

Jaime started making faces, which caused eruptions of laughs and giggles from his wife, which he still hadn't gotten used to calling her.

"You know, _bebé_, if you're a little _chico_, you're going to become _guapo_ and _fleuerte_, like me but if you're a little _chica_," he looked up at Cassie, "you're going to be as _hermosa_ as your mother. But either way, I will love you and your mommy so much. Remember that okay?"

Tears had welled up in Cassie's eyes. It was mostly because of the hormones but Jaime just loved to be adorable and sweet just to annoy her.

At that very moment, the rest of their friends along with M'gann and Zatanna came in, laughing together and having a good time.

Jaime shot up immediately and greeted his friends and so did Cassie, hoping her shirt wasn't too tight to reveal the small bump.

Every single one of their friends was there. Wally was now married to Artemis and they had a little girl named Sam. M'gann and Conner were now engaged. Superboy even did the earthling thing to go down on one knee and the couple was still going strong. Nightwing had gone out with Barbara but she had ended it because she was focusing on her career (at least that's what she said) and he was now going out with Zatanna. Raquel was now happily married and Kaldur had started studying the mystical forces again, even though he was quite old to start again. L'gann was part of the royal guard back in Atlantis now but still worked with the Justice League. Beast Boy had changed his name into the Changelingbut inside, he was still the same goof ball he was eight years ago. Karen and Mal had broken up after the Team destroyed the Light for good but had recently started dating again. Robin had started dating this girl named Stephanie Brown a few months ago and Bart had become still Jaime's best friend after he had arrived from the future.

"Well you two look even more in love than usual," Bart teased.

Jaime grinned. "Ignore him. He's just jealous because I have you as a wife."

Cassie smiled back at him. It felt so nice to have the "family" back together. That's why she never missed one of these reunions. Sometimes, one of the newer members came along like Lian or the newest Robin.

"So, what's new?" M'gann asked, excited.

"Seriously?" Karen said. "It's our first reunion without Jason, we should…we should have a good time, for him."

For a few minutes, everyone was silent. Talking about Jason Allen Jr. was still a healing wound for the Leaguers.

Suddenly, Cassie felt her stomach feel queasy. She tightened her grip on Jaime's arm and he understood she was about to puke any minute. Their friends started talking with each other but Cassie failed to keep her breakfast in her stomach. She ran to the kitchen and vomited in the sink.

Jaime ran after her and held her hair back, like he always did whenever she felt sick. He helped her clean herself and then gave her a light peck on the cheek. The others stared at them for a few moments, wondering what was happening.

Zatanna, M'gann and Artemis seemed to have guessed what was happening to Cassie because at the same exact time, they said, "Oh my God, you're pregnant!"

Cassie and Jaime looked at each other and then confirmed the girls' theory.

"We're pregnant," they announced.

Everyone cheered and they fantasized about their future child.

"What are you guys going to name her?" Barbara asked.

"Or him." Conner said.

Jaime had wrapped his arms around Cassie from behind and let his chin rest on her soft hair. It still smelled like grass even after so long.

"Well," Cassie said, "if it's a girl, we're naming her Jessica.

"And if it's a guy?" Beast Boy asked cheerfully.

Cassie smiled. "If it's a boy, we'll name him Jason."

Everyone agreed that it was the perfect name. They continued to celebrate the news and Cassie and Jaime loved that fact that they could share the news with their family. Some of them even came up to Cassie to talk to the baby, like Jaime loved to do. And they loved each other, and they were going to love the soon to be newest member of the family.

Life was good for the couple and their friends. Like Cassie said, she and Jaime and the others weren't just friends, they were definitely _something more_. They were _family_. And although they had gone through a lot, they would have done it all over again just as long as they ended up in the same place as they were now—home.

* * *

**Okay so the ending was kind of corny and really quickly written but I still hope you liked it. And I couldn't decide whether Nightwing should end up with Zee or Babs so I just had him hook up with Babs and end up with Zee so don't complain! I'm sorry if I couldn't make everyone "talk" but it really was hard. And I chose Jessica if it's a girl just cause it started with a "J" like Jason, it was the only name in my head. And in this chapter I actually MENTIONED Jaime's family! I hoped you guys enjoyed reading my work and I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND LOVE! **

**If you guys want to continue reading my ORIGINAL work, I have some on . It's a really cool site with fanfics (mostly of 1D, I don't care if you hate them) and your own work. So, I posted it there instead of Fictionpress. My story is called Unconditional Love. The URL is on my profile! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
